Inocente Tentación
by Paola Slank
Summary: Ella, la chef Bella Cullen, una mujer tirana y una alma amarga. Un suceso en su vida que la marca de forma permanente. Él, su próximo asistente, Edward Daniel Gale, torpe, tímido y sensible, son sus características. ¿Qué sucederá cuando sus caminos se conviertan en uno?
1. Tú & Yo

Inocente Tentación

Sinopsis

Ella, dueña de la cadena "Carlo's", una de las más importantes cadenas de cocina en el mundo.

Hija de los chefs Carlisle y Esmeralda Cullen.

Una mujer independiente, con ella al mando del mundo y el tiempo.

Delante de la junta directiva es la mujer impecable, fría e inteligente.

Pero fuera, en especial en Sensations, club nocturno que frecuenta, es conocida como la dama incógnita.

Una mujer candente, sexy y una diosa, así es descrita por los hombres del lugar...

Él, Edward Daniel Gale, un chico recién salido de la universidad. Que después de acabar su carrera va a ejercer su verdadera pasión, la cocina.

Si te dijera que tiene veinticinco años, no lo creerías, todo por la inocencia que posee.

Torpe, tímido y sensible son las principales características que describen a Edward.

¿Chicas? Él no es el tipo de hombre que buscarían.

¿Novias? Si no es el tipo de las chicas, ¿cómo podría siquiera existir una de ellas?

Si no ha tenido chicas y mucho menos una novia. Debo decirte que ni siquiera ha dado su primer beso; y si este hecho excepcional no ha ocurrido, concluyes que es virgen.

Su primer entrevista de trabajo es en "Carlo's", donde se encontrará con la tirana chef Bella Cullen, que con su rostro de ángel engaña al más inteligente.

Pero en verdad, esa cara de inocencia es una fachada, si alguien conociera a la verdadera mujer...

¿Qué es lo que pasará cuando estos dos caminos, se conviertan en uno solo?


	2. Capítulo 1: Momento de empezar

**Los personajes de la Saga Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, los diferentes personajes que encuentren y la trama son míos.**

**¡Gracias por apoyar esta historia!**

**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com /groups /betasffaddiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 1

"Momento de empezar"

_Tú y yo,_

_solíamos estar juntos,_

_todos los días juntos, siempre._

_Realmente siento_

_que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo._

_No puedo creer_

_que esto pueda ser el final._

_Parece como que tú lo dejas ir,_

_y si es real,_

_ bueno, no quiero saberlo. _

_Nuestros recuerdos, _

_bueno, pueden ser tentadores. _

_Pero algunos son en su totalidad _

_ muy espantosos. _

_ A medida que morimos, ambos, tú y yo, _

_con la cabeza entre mis manos, _

_me siento y lloro._

_Todo está terminando. _

_ Tengo que dejar de simular quiénes somos... _

_Tú y yo, puedo ver que morimos... _

_¿es cierto?_

_Don't Speak -No Doubt_

—¡Por favor Bella, no te vayas! ¡Juntos podremos superarlo! —gimotea mi madre.

—Por favor mamá, no vas hacer cambiar mi decisión —digo cerrando mis maletas y acabando de sacarme el ridículo vestido rosa.

—Hija, sé que te duele que se haya casado, pero por favor. Ten en cuenta a tu madre, a mí. Nosotros te amamos, pequeña —dice Carlisle, mi padre.

—¡Por favor! Respeten mi decisión, no puedo quedarme aquí. Cuando regresen de su viaje vivirán aquí junto a los tíos Eleazar y Carmen. Es mejor que yo me haga a un lado —digo terminándome de vestir.

—Les pediremos que se vayan, tú eres nuestra pequeña —sugiere mi madre Esme.

—Ellos son los que los necesitan. Yo puedo conmigo misma y recuerden que me servirá para concentrarme con Carlo's. —Camino a la puerta con mi maleta.

Mis padres resignados me siguen, mientras bajo las escaleras.

—Bella, ¿te vas de viaje, nena? —pregunta mi tía Carmen.

—No, me voy de la casa. Es momento de independizarme. —Ignoro las miradas de súplica que todos me dan.

—¡Por Dios! No me voy a ir para siempre, me verán aquí a la hora de la comida la única diferencia será que no dormiré aquí. —Me encojo de hombros.

—¿Por qué Bella? Sabemos que estás enamorada... —dice mi tío Eleazar y lo calló.

—De nadie. Sólo déjenlo ya, cuando me instale los llamaré para que me visiten. Los quiero. —Abrazo a todo el mundo y salgo.

Subo en mi carro y me voy dejando atrás sueños, alegrías y tristezas.

He comprado un departamento cerca de Carlo's, la principal sucursal que tenemos de comida la familia Cullen, y debo de decir amo ese sitio.

El lugar es muy bello, con una vista impresionante de la ciudad. Los colores cálidos me envuelven con calidez. Reviso mi reloj y son más de las tres de la mañana.

Llevo mis maletas a la habitación donde dormiré. Está amueblado por lo que no tendré que dormir en el suelo. Me tiro destrozada por el horrible día que he tenido y lloro.

Mientras, recuerdo mi historia desde aquel día que me anunció que se casaría con Kate Denali.

Flashback ON

-Seis meses antes-

Busco en mi vestidor desesperada. ¡Hoy es el gran día! Sé por mis amigas que Thomas ha dejado a Kate porque se ha dado cuenta que tenemos más que una hermandad, somos almas gemelas.

Elijo un conjunto de falda hasta los tobillos, una camisa blanca con un cinturón a juego. Me he puesto unas sandalias para nuestra salida a nuestro prado.

Me he encargado de mandar a preparar un cesto con bocadillos, jugo de arándanos el favorito de él y fresas con chocolate para el postre.

Salgo como una niña pequeña brincando de un lado a otro. Camino por la orilla de la finca de la casa, es un lugar solitario pero muy bien cuidado. Ha sido nuestro lugar secreto desde pequeños.

Siento su presencia antes de verlo, es como si estuviéramos en sintonía, lo veo y corro a abrazarlo.

—¡Hola Bella! —Besa mi mejilla—. Luces muy hermosa esta tarde. —Me ayuda con la canasta.

—Gracias. Tú luces tan tú —contesto, de inmediato una sonrisa tonta aparece. Me quedo sin aire, ese es el efecto que tiene en mí.

—Wow, todo un picnic completo. Esto huele delicioso. —Toma la manta de cuadros escoceses y le da palmaditas para que me siente a su lado.

Pasamos riéndonos, contando las cosas que nos han pasado en la semana y acostándonos sobre la hierba y flores, mirando el cielo y sus formas, ese era nuestro pasatiempo favorito.

Se levanta abruptamente y lo mismo hago yo.

—Estoy muy feliz Bella, tengo algo importante que contarte —comienza a confesarse con una risa nerviosa.

—¿Qué sucede? —Siento mis manos sudar, mis mejillas ruborizarse y mi estómago cosquillear.

—Estoy enamorado, he encontrado la mujer de mi vida. Dime Bella, ¿cómo pude estar tan ciego? —dice exasperado, pero no puede ocultar su felicidad.

—Pues suele ocurrir, pero lo bueno es que te has dado cuenta de tu descuido. —Igualó su sonrisa.

—Sí, eso es lo bueno. La amo con locura, Bella. —Se ve maravillado.

—¿Y quién es la afortunada? —pregunto mientras me hago la tonta.

_¡Dilo Thomas! ¡Eres tú Bella, eras la mujer de mis sueños! _

—Kate Denali. La hermosa mujer que ha cautivado mis sentidos y es dueña de mi razón. —Me abraza, puedo notar su emoción.

"_Cruck_" fue el sonido de mi corazón al romperse en mil pedazos, todas mis fantasías hechas trizas y polvo.

—Yo pensé que ya no eran novios. —Espero que me diga: "¡Esto es una broma cariño! Eres tú la mujer de mis sueños, mi Bells".

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —pregunta molesto—. Que va Bella, ayer le pedí matrimonio y aceptó. Tú eres la primera en saberlo y quisiera saber si aceptas ser mi madrina de bodas, ¿sí? —Hace sus ojos de cachorro.

Un nudo se hace en mi garganta y asiento. Me obligo a sonreír y… tengo que irme.

—Bueno Thomas, luego te veo. Quedé en verme con unos amigos. —Me levanto y corro hacia casa.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? —grita y viene detrás de mí.

¡Malditas lágrimas! Caen en sin parar, y son importunas. Corro más rápido y noto que ya no me sigue. No puedo entrar a casa así, tomo mi auto y salgo rumbo a la ciudad.

.

.

.

La noche ha caído, estoy perdida entre las calles. Sé que es ridículo siendo yo residente de esta ciudad desde que era niña.

Lo mejor para olvidar serían unas copas, y a lo lejos veo el letrero de un centro nocturno llamado "_**Sensations**_", voy hasta el local. Una vez allí piden mi identificación y me dejan entrar.

Me ciego con los colores del local, hombres y mujeres toman copas. Observo que muchas de ellas sólo llevan escasas prendas. Mientras me acerco a la barra, hombres e incluso chicas me observan a detalle escrutándome con la mirada.

Me quedo impasible mientras tomo mi copa de coñac. Noto que de pronto se oscurece el local y siento la sangre corriendo caliente. Se prenden nuevamente y una chica está sobre la barra.

Una canción comienza a sonar y la reconozco es _Rein_ _Raus_ de _Rammstein_.

Yo soy el jinete

tú eres el caballo

me monto

empezamos a cabalgar

tú jadeas

yo te susurro

un elefante en el agujero de una aguja

Dentro, fuera

Yo soy el jinete

tú eres el caballo

yo tengo la llave

y tú el candado

se abre la puerta

yo entro

la vida puede ser placentera

Dentro, fuera

Más profundo, más profundo

dilo, dilo en alto

más profundo, más profundo

me siento cómodo en tu piel

y mil elefantes fluyen

La corrida ha sido corta

lo siento

tengo que desmontar, no tengo tiempo

tengo que ver a los demás caballos

también quieren ser montados

Dentro, fuera

Durante canción la mujer comienza a bailar, sus manos exploran su figura, y aprieta sus pechos sin ningún tipo de pudor. Me quedo hipnotizada, varios hombres se acercan a verla de más cerca mientras los demás tienen sus propias parejas e ignoran el espectáculo.

Sube el dobladillo de su falda, alcanzo a ver las ligas de que sujetan sus medias. Baja unos de sus tirantes revelando la vista de casi todo su pecho derecho. Un hombre se sube a la barra y la besa con pasión.

No puedo apartar la mirada de tan erótica escena, siento un oscuro deseo apoderándose de mí, . No sé qué hacer, termino mi copa y salgo corriendo.

Flashback OFF

—¡Bella, estás hermosa! —me alaga Thomas, vestido con un traje hecho a medida con corbata a juego.

¡Aquí estoy!

Después de todo el drama en estos seis meses vestido para casarse a la mujer de su vida.

Nos ha hecho llevar un ridículo vestido rosado a las madrinas y damas de honor.

—Gracias, este color es patético. Pero ni que hacer. —Peino mi cabello.

—Bella, eres mi mejor amiga. Tú has estado para mí desde pequeños, compartes este feliz día conmigo pero te noto extraña. Cuéntame Bella, desde el día del prado has cambiado, no sólo tu forma de ser sino tu forma de vestir. No sé... —lo noté preocupado— ¿Qué pasa, Bella?

—Nada, cariño —digo mientras me retoco el maquillaje—. Es hora de irnos.

—No, Bella, dime qué te pasa. Te noto amargada, una sombra de tristeza en tus ojos. ¡Dime, maldita sea! —pide fuera de control.

—Soy muy feliz, Thomas. ¿Por qué estaría amargada? Tengo a todos los hombres a mis pies, estoy siendo muy bien follada por mi amiguito especial, tengo dinero y lujos —digo tratando de herirlo.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Hombres follándote? Tú, la niña de la familia, ¿qué pasó con esa Bella? —Toma mi rostro.

—Siempre he sido esta que ves. Otra cosa es que lo disimule muy bien —explico con una sonrisa coqueta—. ¡Vamos, cariño! —Abro la puerta y salimos.

.

.

.

Acompaño a Robert hasta el altar, veo como mira a Kate y una vez más se me rompe el corazón. El tío Eleazar le dice a mi amigo que cuide a su niñita, la joya de su corona. Y es mi turno.

—Kate, cuida a mucho a mi pequeño Thomas. Él es un gran hombre, con un corazón enorme, te ama con locura. Sabes que desde pequeña lo he conocido, si lo lastimas estaré ahí y no será algo lindo —amenazo a mi prima y me miran sorprendidos—. Thomas, te deseo que seas muy feliz, te quiero mucho. —le doy un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

Mi tío me lleva en su brazo hacia nuestros asientos.

La misa es conmovedora, hablan del amor entre ellos y se dan los votos. Todos lloran por las palabras, yo por verlo alejarse de mí, derrumbándose toda esperanza.

—Thomas Douglas, ¿aceptas como esposa a Kate Denali? —pregunta, aún puede negarse.

—Acepto — contesta al padre con una sonrisa.

—Kate Denali, ¿acepta como esposo a Thomas Douglas? —Ella acepta de inmediato.

—Yo los declaro marido y mujer. Hijo, puedes besar a tu esposa —declara el sacerdote.

Sin ver el ansiado beso, salgo de la iglesia por la puerta auxiliar. Me escondo en un rincón y lloro.

¡Se ha ido!

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que les halla gustado este primer capítulo, como verán les estoy presentando a nuestra protagonista que por el momento se encuentra sufriendo por Thomas, para ella él ha sido el gran amor de su vida, todo por ser él único chico con el que ha convivido.**

**Estaré actualizando lo más pronto posible, en nuestro grupo de facebook groups/630625750352674/?fref=ts o pueden ir directamente a mi perfil por el link, estaré subiendo avances, las invito a darse una vuelta por otra historia que tengo, titulada "_El Contrato_" no se arrepentiran.**

**Espero sus reviews, gracias por marcar esta historia entre sus favoritos y sus follows.**

**¡Besos y abrazos!**

**Slank.**


	3. Capítulo 2: ¿Una nueva Bella?

******Los personajes de la Saga Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, los diferentes personajes que encuentren y la trama son de mi propiedad**

******¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!**

******.**

******.**

******.**

Capítulo 2: ¿Una nueva Bella?

_Ella monta _

_desatada sobre el mundo _

_ella es la noche _

_y mi soledad en la esclavitud _

_ella es negro _

_y el pecado corre por su espalda _

_se monta _

_a partir de la luz del día en las cadenas de _

_Ella cabalga la noche _

_ella cabalga la noche _

_Ella se desliza _

_hacia abajo en el interior de su piel _

_a tiempo _

_ella te hará gritar _

_ella es la muerte _

_en un vestido negro fresco _

_se monta _

_en la noche de tu mente _

_Ella cabalga la noche _

_ella cabalga la noche _

_sí _

_ella te tomará _

_ella te _

_ella te llevará alrededor de _

_Ella te va a acabar_

_**She Rides- Danzing**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Un mes ha pasado desde que Thomas se casó, trato de no pensar en ello o fingir que no me importa cuando mi familia me pregunta sobre lo que siento.

—Chef Cullen —me llama a la puerta mi asistente Mike Newton, un inepto engreído.

—Señor Newton, ¿Que se le ofrece? No lo he llamado.

Trabajo en el nuevo menú de la cadena Carlo's.

—Chef, el sous chef Thomas llamo hace un rato, regreso anoche de su viaje y viene en un rato. Me pidió que le hiciera un hueco en su agenda para él —continuo como si no hubiera escuchado sus palabras.

_Wow regresa de su luna de miel. _

—No tengo tiempo hoy. Hágale un espacio a mi agenda para mañana y que ponga un lugar.

—Como usted diga chef, con permiso —sale dejándome sola.

Jure que dejaría de pensar en él, no volvería a destruirme y ni me emocionaría porque me regalara migajas de su tiempo. Y eso es lo que comenzaré hacer…

.

.

.

Estoy en mi departamento llegando recién del trabajo, Thomas no se ha inmutado por mi negación de verlo, pues esta noche mi madre a citado a una cena en honor de los tortolitos.

He pensado en ir, pero no quiero volver a pasar por esa tortura así que no contesto el teléfono cuando mi mamá insiste en que tengo que ir. Me dice que mi amigo no sabe que ya no viviré ahí y supone que me he retrasado en Carlo's.

Decido salir, no quiero pensar en los sentimentalismos. Quiero salir y ser deseada por los demás como lo he hecho en los últimos meses.

Busco en mi armario un vestido de los que suelo usar estos días, encuentro un lindo conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro junto a las medias y liguero.

Tomo un baño, relajo mis músculos tensos mientras tarareo una canción. Me veo interrumpida cuando mi móvil suena y es mi sous. Decido tomar la llamada.

—Isabella Cullen —para mí eso es un saludo.

—Bella, estoy en casa ¿Ya llegas? Estamos esperándote para servir la cena —escucho un animado Thomas.

—Lo siento no podré ir tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Disfruten de su cena y bienvenidos a su casa.

—¿Bella que pasa? Tengo ganas de abrazar a mi amiga, te extrañe —derrite, el que pensaba era mi inexistente corazón.

—No pasa nada —una sonrisa amarga aparece en mis labios —Claro teniendo a tu esposa para ti solo, claro me extrañaste —sarcástica —No tengo tiempo, mis mejores deseos para la nueva etapa que inician, hazle llegar mis saludos a mi primita. ¡Adiós! —Cuelgo, apago mi teléfono y salgo de la tina.

_¡No debo de llorar! Es el pasado, el hizo su elección._

Comienzo a hidratar mi piel con un poco de crema, lo extiendo con mimo a lo largo de mi piel, coloco cada prenda en mi cuerpo teniendo en cuenta que al final de la noche estarán en algún suelo de mi elección.

El vestido es muy bello, corto pero no para parecer corriente o prostituta. Coloco mis Manolos nuevos para cada ocasión.

Tomo las llaves de mi auto y salgo de casa hacia mi nuevo lugar de tranquilidad aquel centro nocturno _**"Sensations"**_ que la inocente Bella pensó que era un antro común y corriente, pero no tiene nada de común.

.

.

.

Entro al lugar como cada Viernes y fin de semana, paso un suave brillo a mis labios, y me preparo por lo que está por venir.

Me acerco a la barra y pido una copa de vino, volteó a la derecha y un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años me devora.

_¡En tus sueños abuelito! Los maduritos y yo no somos una buena combinación._

Lo ignoro como si no lo hubiese visto, mientras con mi mano libre acaricio la piel expuesta de mis piernas, miro a mi alrededor y veo a dos chicos que me gustan, todos ellos aproximadamente de mi edad, captan mi mirada y caminan hacia donde estoy.

Continúo tomando un trago de mi copa, y noto su presencia en mi espalda. Mientras uno de ellos posa una de sus manos en la que toca mi piel.

—Te ves muy sexy esta noche, ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta curioso, uno de ellos.

—Puedes decirme como quieras —¿Y tú? —pregunto coqueta.

—Riley y mi amigo es James.- dice el chico de cabello castaño, presentándome a su amigo el rubio.

—Mucho gusto caballeros. —Tiendo mi mano y ambos la besan con reverencia.

—Tenemos apartado un salón privado, ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? —pregunta el rubio presentado como James.

—Tengo que dar un show esta noche. Si les gusta lo que ven posiblemente acepte —me separo de ellos inmediatamente.

¡Las luces se apagan! Recuerdo lo que vi la primera noche que vine, las reglas para los integrantes nuevos es subir y hacer un baile erótico.

Así los demás deciden si les apeteces, pero yo soy distinta. Ellos se acercan y yo elijo.

_Me tocan, si se los permito._

_Nada de ancianos, solo chicos jóvenes, pero tampoco bebes._

_Mis labios, son solo míos._

_Yo digo como se hacen las cosas._

_Y quienes participan en ellas._

Comienza la canción que he elegido para esta noche _**Promiscuous**_ de _**Nelly**_ _**Furtado**_.

Subo a uno de los taburetes, mientras muevo mis caderas al ritmo de la canción.

_¿Estoy clavado en ti? _

_A propósito _

_No pienses así _

_Como conquistas a una joven dama _

_El sentimiento que expresas realmente me vuelve loca _

_No te pongas con tus bromas _

_Estaba perdida entre palabras la primera vez que hablamos. _

_Buscando a la chica que te convenga _

_Buscándola en el día con la luz _

_Puedes ser el tipo indicado si hago mis jugadas correctamente _

_Lo conseguiré a través del final de la noche. _

_Solo esperas e mí que te permita conseguir me _

_Pero aún estarás amoldándote a mí si lo quieres obtener. _

_Todo lo que hago es intentar, de obtener un chance _

_Cuál es el problema, no veo el anillo en tu mano. _

_Soy la primera en admitirlo, estoy curiosa de ti, _

_Pareces tan inocente. _

_Quieres colarte en mi mundo, perderte en el _

_Estoy cansada de correr, déjame caminar un minuto. _

_Chica promiscua _

_Lo que sea que seas _

_Estoy solo _

_Y esto es lo que quieres. _

_Chico promiscuo _

_y muy bien lo sabes _

_Que soy toda tuya _

_¿Por quien o que estas esperando? _

_Chica promiscua _

_Estas jugando conmigo _

_Sabes lo que quiero _

_Y tengo lo que tú necesitas. _

En todo momento mantengo la mirada fija en Riley y James, más hombres se han acercado, el hombre maduro se acerca e intenta tocarme, niego con la cabeza y se va. Observo que hay más chicos guapos a mí alrededor, pero tal vez para otra ocasión.

_Chico promiscuo _

_Vallamos al punto _

_¿Porque estábamos atascados _

_estás listo?. _

_Las rosas sin rojas _

_y algunos diamantes azul _

_La educación está muerta _

_Pero aun eres agradable. _

_¡Hey! No puedes seguir en mi mente _

_En donde te encuentras, imagínate que pienso en ti. _

_Estoy fuera de este mundo y vengo con mi planeta _

_¿Crees que puedes ponerte a mi nivel? _

_El me llama Thomas _

_Como apellido es Crown _

_Reconozco el juego _

_Pero el mío se fue abajo. _

_Soy una gran chica y puedo probármelo _

_Pero si quiero estar sola necesito tu ayuda _

_Pagarme con atención y no hablar de mi salud. _

_Te quiero de mi lado _

_así, que de nadie más. _

_Bebe podemos seguir esto con calma _

_Baja tus defensas que no hay quien las conozca _

_Si quiere esto con una chica, conozco un lugar adonde ir _

_¿En qué clase de chica quieres convertirme? _

_No seas pesimista, no busques lo malo. _

_No seas pesimista, no busques lo malo.. ._

_¡Hey! No seas pesimista, no busques lo malo. _

_No seas pesimista, no busques lo malo. _

_¡Espera! No me refiero a lo malo _

_Puedo verte con mi camiseta puesta. _

_Puedo verte con nada puesto _

_Sintiéndolo antes de que lo lleves acabo. _

_Hazlo _

_Sabes a lo que me refiero. _

_Chica, estoy temeroso de ti, no deberías decir esas cosas. _

_Trato de colarme en tu cerebro _

_Para ver si puedes manejarme de la forma en que lo dices. _

_Está bien, no importa. _

_Tengo algo que de ti de fue. _

_Hey es la verdad o estás diciendo solo patrañas _

_Es tu juego M.V.P. como Steve Nash. _

Termino mi baile exhausta. Riley y James, se acerca para ayudarme a bajar mientras los miro y beso sus mejillas, intentan tocar mis labios pero me niego y lo entienden, es el inicio del juego.

—¿Entonces chicos, donde iniciamos? —pregunto con una voz chillona.

Ambos toman mis respectivas manos y me dejo guiar por ellos. Entramos a uno de los privados, un gran cuarto, con una cama en el centro con sábanas de satén y una gran perchero con juguetes para todo tipo de gustos y perversiones.

Siento como me transformó en otra mujer. La Bella dulce y tierna la botó en el tambo más cercano, junto a todo los problemas que me embargan.

—¿Una copa preciosa? —Riley ha desaparecido.

—No James. Gracias —una sonrisa dulce, parte de la seducción.

Nunca sabes que pueda pasar, tengo que estar con mis cinco sentidos alerta. No sé qué tipo de locos puedan ser.

Me sorprendo cuando unas fuertes manos me sostienen las caderas, una erección esta clavada en mi espalda baja, soy atrevida y me restriego a ella.

—¡Eres muy bella preciosa! —rió.

—Gracias Riley, ¿pero a que venimos? No creo que haya sido a platicar. —acerco a James a nosotros y beso su cuello.

—¿Que te gustaría hacer bonita? —le regalo la sonrisa más malévola, todo está dicho.

—Follar hasta que nuestros cuerpos no aguanten más. Quiero escucharlos gemir y rendirse ante mí —me deshago con la camisa de James.

Sus anchos hombros llenan mi visión, tiene un cuerpo muy buen trabajo y el tatuaje de una víbora adorna su pectoral izquierdo, me gusta. Me volteó y veo al que me gusta más Riley, quito su camisa, y voy directo a sus pantalones quitando su cinturón. James comienza a subir mi vestido hasta mis muslos, quita cada liga de mis medias y me estremezco.

.

.

.

- Dios eres toda una loba nena.

Tengo a un rendido James, que con un gemido compruebo que lo hago disfrutar como ellos a mí.

—Nuestra feroz loba, eres exquisita —Riley acaricia mis pechos con su boca, un delicioso fuego se propaga por mis entrañas, mientras tomo la erección de Riley en mi mano libre, quiero hacerlo disfrutar al igual que nosotros.

_Gimen por mí._

_Les gusta lo que les hago._

_Me vuelven loca de placer._

Los tres tenemos un maravilloso orgasmo gritando de placer. Siento que las piernas me tiemblan, es un placer absoluto.

—Muero por follarte loba —James se coloca un preservativo, se coloca sobre mí y me penetra con ímpetu.

Grito de placer total, es lo que mi cuerpo reclamaba. Riley nos observa a lo lejos mientras lo veo tomarse una copa, suelto un jadeo cuando veo a mi otro hombre masturbarse mientras ve como me folla su amigo.

Muevo mis caderas a la par de las suyas. Aplico mis mejores técnicas para que disfrute al igual que yo.

_¡Otra vez! ¡Placer!_

Siento mis miembros cansados, pero deseo más. Quiero a Riley dentro de mí, es el centro de mi deseo esta noche. Beso el cuello de James, y le susurro que nos deje solos y accede. Mientras me da un apretón en el trasero.

_¡Es todo mío! _

- Nos han dejado solo Riley —me contoneo desnuda, sin vergüenza del cuerpo que poseo. Aquí no existe la timidez.

—Toda para mí. Me encantas loba hermosa —en un movimiento ágil me sienta en su regazo, muevo mis caderas alrededor de su erección.

—Y tú a mi guapo— beso su pecho, y lamo su piel.

Paro y corro a la cama, esperándolo ansiosa. Se pasea a mi alrededor con una sonrisa felina, me excita verlo así. Cierro los ojos esperando notar su cuerpo encima del mío, ¡lo deseo!.

Grito cuando su lengua devora el centro de mi deseo, mientras con uno de sus dedos estimula la pared de mi vagina, muerde suavemente mi clítoris y me vuelve loca. No me importa gritar y que todos me escuchen.

—Vamos loba hermosa, dame de tu placer —me rindo a las sensaciones, un orgasmo que me hacen perder el sentido, noto como busca entre los cajones y saca un condón el cual lo coloca rápidamente.

Y me penetra, ¡me enloquece! ¡Mierda!

Continuamos teniendo sexo hasta que ambos caemos rendidos. Dejo a mi hombre dormido, mientras me visto y dejo un beso en su frente.

_**¡No estoy orgullosa de esto! Pero soy una mujer soltera ¿no?**_

.

.

.

Es pasada de las once de la noche, muy temprano en realidad. Pido mi automóvil y espero en la entrada. Notando lo cansada pero satisfecha por lo que tuve después de un pesado día.

—¿Bells? ¡Aqui estas! —me envuelve en su calor.

_**¡Thomas! ¡No por favor!**_

—Hey ¿acaso no tenías una fiesta? ¿La hermosa señora de Thomas?

—Si pero queríamos que estuvieras en ella, fui a buscarte a Carlo's pero no estabas, es una larga historia, ¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí? Tu odias los centros nocturnos —punto para ti Thomas.

—Las personas cambian cariño -digo pérdida en mis pensamientos.

—¡Vámonos de aquí! —toma mi mano pero se detiene cuando ve mi atuendo.

Una gabardina negra y mis tacones con medias.

—¿Que pasa cariño? —digo curiosa.

—¿Porque estas vestida así? ¿Qué demonios está pasando Bella? No me lo digas aun, iremos a nuestro prado.

_¿Qué le sucede? _

_¿Nuestro prado?_

_¿Porque hace esto?_

_**¿Le tengo que dar explicaciones?**_

* * *

**¡Hola nenas! Aquí una vez más les dejo un capítulo de la historia, espero les valla atrapando como a otras personitas que la han leido, ¿Que les parece? Pues como se darán cuenta en esta historia hay mucho dolor, rencor y venganza... ¿Que les parece Sensations? Dedico este capítulo a:**

**flavlomendoza: Espero que te siga enganchando más la trama y no te decepcione.**

**Tecupi**: **Iremos descubriendo si es capaz de expresar sus sentimientos Bella, pero nunca olvides que una mujer herida es capaz de muchas cosas, y creeme nada solucionara que se cambie de casa.**

**zujeyjane: Gracias, espero les siga gustando.**

**¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Si quieren saber más sobre la novela las invito a unirse a nuestro grupo en facebook, pueden encontrar el enlace en mi perfil.**

**Slank.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Corazones rotos

Capitulo 3: Corazones rotos.

Pov Bella

Ha llegado para el secreto demasiado pronto,

le gritó a la luna.

brillo de loco diamante.

amenazado por las sombras de la noche,

y expuestos a la luz.

brillo de loco diamante.

así que llevaban a cabo su bienvenida

con precisión al azar,

cabalgó sobre la brisa de acero.

Vamos que rave,

usted vidente de visiones,

vamos que el pintor,

¡Piper usted, usted preso, y brillo!

Shine On You Crazy Diamond - Pink Floyd

.

.

.

—No puedo ir Thomas, tengo trabajo que adelantar para mañana. Tal vez luego —el encargado del lugar me entrega las llaves del coche.

No puedo arriesgarme que destruya lo poco que queda de mi, no puedo dejar que derrumbe los pedazos de la Bella que he creado y no pienso renunciar a mi tabla de salvación. ¡Tengo que ver por mi y nadie más!

—Ni lo pienses Cullen, tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Por favor Bella, algo te sucede desde el día que te dije que me casaría con Kate, durante los siguientes dias estuviste distante y que decir el día de mi boda solo fuiste a la ceremonia y no te volví a ver. Asi que esta noche seremos solo tú y yo.

Sin cruzar otras palabras, tomo las llaves de mi auto abriendo primero la puerta para mi, para ir, ¿donde? No lo sé, ¿será lo correcto? Lo dudo mucho.

El trayecto fue en silencio absoluto, de reojo miraba su perfil. Su cabello alborotado, sus labios rojos y tentadores, esos hermosos ojos que desde que era una adolescente amaba tanto.

¿Que hubiera sido de nosotros, si yo fuera su esposa?

Cierro los ojos y me veo en Carlo's haciendo una de las cosas que más amo en la vida cocinar, preparando mis platillos como lo hago, siendo la líder de mi equipo. Un día muy pesado, mientras que el hombre que amo me sorprende besando mi cuello y uniéndose a mi en la cocina.

Terminaríamos, mientras juntos nos fuéramos en casa, platicar como solíamos hacerlo y terminar fundidos en un beso que me hiciese perder el sentido del tiempo y hasta la cordura.

—¿Bells? ¿Estas bien? —me interrumpe de mis pensamientos la voz de Thomas y me hace volver a mi cruel realidad.

—Sip, solo que tengo muchas cosas en las cuales trabajar, espero esto sea rápido —miro sin ver por la ventanilla del coche, estamos acercandonos a tan místico lugar, me sorprendo cuando veo luces centellando.

_¿Estamos de noche? Por eso mismo aquí no hay luz a excepción la que erradia el sol en las mañanas._

—Cierra los ojos Bells, ¿si? —los cierro, ¿que demonios es esto?

Noto que el carro se detiene y hemos llegado. Sale del auto, y como sus buenos modales abre la puerta para mi, tiemblo un poco cuando toma mi mano entre las mías y la otra la apoya en mi espalda.

—Abrelos ahora —dice con una voz dulce.

—¡Sorpresa Bella! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! —grita una multitud.

—Es exactamente media noche, asi que es tu cumpleaños. Asi que felicidades hermanita —¿hermanita? ¿Nuestro lugar? ¿Que hace toda esa gente en nuestro prado? Este lugar solo era nuestro.

Mis padres me abrazan con fuerza, los tíos Eleazar y Carmen me desean los mejor en mi cumpleaños.

—Prima muchas felicidades, te debo mi felicidad. Gracias a ti tengo al amor se mi vida para siempre, no sabes cuan agradecida estoy. Deseo que seas tan feliz como yo lo soy, te quiero tanto —dice envolviendome en un abrazo de oso y besando mis mejillas.

Noto que todos tienen una copa en mano, me dan una mientras Thomas y Kate me abrazan con fuerza.

—Quiero hacer un brindis en honor a una de las personas más bondadosas del mundo y que quiero mucho. Ella es una gran mujer, que por mucho tiempo hemos hecho una gran amistad, ella es parte esencial del hombre que ven aqui. Por Bella conocí a mi bella Kate que tengo la fortuna que es mi esposa, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. Por el cumpleaños de Bella, salud —dice tinteando su copa con la de su esposa y la mía.

Me siento pequeña entre todas estas personas, suena en el fondo _Bitter Sweet Symphony de The Verve_, es mi canción favorita sonrió por los viejos tiempos, Thomas toma mi mano y la besa, pienso que me llevará a bailar pero en cambio toma la mano de su esposa y comienzan la lleva a la tarima que han colocado para los bailarines de la madrugada.

Todos lo hacen, sonríen y son felices, soy la única parada detrás de un pastel enorme con mi numero de cumpleaños 25.

_¿No se supone que esta es mi fiesta? _

La letra de la canción me hace sentir rebelde, tomo una copa más de champagne para tomar valor de lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Suena la canción, tarareo suavemente mientras me paseo de un lado a otro como un perro enfadado...

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life _

_Try to make ends meet _

_You're a slave to money then you die _

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down _

_You know the one that takes you to the places _

_where all the veins meet yeah, _

_No change, I can change _

_I can change, I can change _

_But I'm here in my mold _

_I am here in my mold _

_But I'm a million different people _

_from one day to the next _

_I can't change my mold _

_No, no, no, no, no _

Paso mi dedo por el pastel, nadie me presta atención. Me como los restos que recoje mi dedo, sabe delicioso lástima y aumento mi tono de voz para seguir cantando.

_Well I never pray _

_But tonight I'm on my knees yeah _

_I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah _

_I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now _

_But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now _

¡Dolor!

Limpiare mi mente, todos escucharan lo que tengo que decirles, no volveré a reprimir lo que siento.

_No change, I can change _

_I can change, I can change _

_But I'm here in my mold _

_I am here in my mold _

_And I'm a million different people _

_from one day to the next _

_I can't change my mold _

_No, no, no, no, no _

_I can't change _

_I can't change _

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life _

_Try to make ends meet _

_Try to find some money then you die _

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down _

_You know the one that takes you to the places _

_where all the things meet yeah _

_You know I can change, I can change _

_I can change, I can change _

_But I'm here in my mold _

_I am here in my mold _

_And I'm a million different people _

_from one day to the next _

_I can't change my mold _

_No, no, no, no, no _

_I can't change my mold _

_no, no, no, no, no, _

_I can't change _

_Can't change my body, _

_no, no, no _

Tomaré mi propio camino, sigo comiendo del pastel y algunas personas han prestado atención a mi direccion, es hora de atacar.

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down _

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down _

_Been down _

_Ever been down _

_Ever been down _

_Ever been down _

_Ever been down _

_Have you ever been down? _

_Have you've ever been down?_

Todos me miran por los gritos que estoy haciendo, pasa uno de los meseros y tiro toda la bandeja de copas que tre con él, mi padre se ha dado cuenta de mi estado de ánimo e intenta acercarse a mi, una sonrisa sarcástica sale de mi.

Corro hacia el inmenso pastel y con las manos lo voy deshaciendo, tomando enormes trozos y tirandolos a todas las direcciones.

—¡Vamos! ¿Donde esta ese ambiente? ¡Hay que divertirnos! —grito a la vez río con mayor fuerza, han detenido la música y tengo la atención de todos.

—¿Bella? Cariño...lo siento tanto... —Esme se acerca llorando se ha dado el problema del asunto aunque no ha fondo como lo conozco yo.

—Madre no llores, no pasa nada. ¡Es mi cumpleaños! Es valido todo —lamo los restos de pastel de mis manos —¿Quien hizo este delicioso pastel? Es exquisito —comienzo a tirar la mesa completa, veo la de regalos y me abalanzó a ellos, abriendo las cajas con ropa la cual sale volando, joyas las cuales las trato de romper y las tiro en el estanque.

Veo uno que me llama la atención, ya que dice que es de Thomas.

—Wow un regalo de Thomas, ¡pensé que el matrimonio te había atontado! —exclamo razgando el papel y me quedo pasmada cuando veo un gran cuadro con fotografías de el y yo desde pequeños, hasta una que nos tomamos en Carlo's en su mas reciente aniversario. El marco de metal tiene grabadas las iniciales _B & T._

—Que tierno cariño, el unico regalo de corazón que había en esta mesa. No de personas hipócritas que quieren sacar algo de mi o mi familia —molesta saco todo el resentimiento que no me deja en paz.

—¿Bells? ¿Que pasa hermanita? —se acerca a mi con cuidado como si fuera un animal salvaje.

—¿Hermanita? ¿De donde demonios sacaste eso? Tú y yo no somos nada —me impasienta y tiro con fuerza el marco, haciendo que este se destroze.

La cara la tengo llena de lágrimas que no paraban de cesar, por todo el dolor que me han causado.

¡Los odio a todos!

—¡Se acabo esta fiesta! Larguense todos, no los quiero aqui. ¡Adiós! —grito, noto las miradas en mi pero me importan un pepino. —¿Acaso son retrasados? ¡Adiós! No los quiero aqui, dejenme sola —grito temblando de rabia.

—Chef Cullen tranquila, sea lo que le pase se solucionara, la vida es hermosa... —veo al estúpido de Mike Newton ¿Enserio? Gracias dios por darme esta oportunidad de oro, no soportare los sermones de nadie. Menos de mi asistonto.

—Señor Newton, esta despedido. Larguese de mi vista, todos ¡adiós! —grito mientras todos se alejan corriendo, temiendo al mounstruo furioso que tienen delante y no los culpo.

Mis padres se alejan con una mirada de tristeza al igual que Elezar y Carmen, saben que es lo que me pasa pero les doy lástima.

Nos quedamos solo Kate, Thomas yo.

—Va para ustedes también, ¡larguense! —grito, no quiero que me vean derrumbada.

—Bella que pasa prima, ¿porque todo esto? —claramente la he asustado.

—¿Eres estúpida? Lar-ga-te —deletreo cada palabra con rencor, se que ella no tiene la culpa pero la detesto.

_Me quito el futuro que me pertenecía._

—Isabella, no se que mierdas te pasa, pero no insultes a tu prima. ¡Tranquila! —me grita, jamás lo había hecho. Sollozos salen de mí, y me odio por ello.

—Thomas, a mi no me gritas —le digo con odio —¡Vete! No los quiero ver a ninguno de los dos en mi vida, ¡Los odio! —suelto sin pasarlo por el filtro.

Escucho que algo le susurra a su esposa, y esta se va. Dejándome frente a frente con él...

_¿Porque me lástima más? _

_¿Puede un corazón roto vivir así?_

—¿Que te sucede Bella? ¡Me lo vas a decir!

—No vete, ¡Te odio! ¡No sabes cuanto! Todo se acabo, vamos ve detrás de tu mujer. Miles de cosas me pasan, me han roto el corazón. ¡Pero no es tu problema! Ve con tu perfecta chica, yo no soy importante. Hasta me has gritado por ella, cuando nunca lo has hecho —grito mientras patéticamente me tiro al pasto, arrancando todas las flores del cual era nuestro lugar especial.

—Es eso Bella, ¿dime quien es ese idiota? Le voy a romper la cara —me toma de los hombros.

—Tú —digo y noto su confusión. ¡Idiota! —¡No te metas en mi jodida vida! No te necesito, ve detrás de Kate que se fue asustada —sigo arrancando todas la flores a mi paso. Noto su mirada en mi, con pena.

Sin decir media palabra más se da la vuela y me deja destrozada. Noto mi reflejo en un espejo colgado.

Mi gabardina esta llena de pastel, tierra y pasto, mi cabello enmarañado y mi cara roja y sucia de todo lo que tire. Las palmas tengo sangre por los vidrios del portaretrato.

Recojo lo que queda de Bella Cullen.

Me acerco al marco y lo tomo teniendo cuidado de que ninguna foto se pierda, abro mi cajuela y lo meto, no puedo dejar tan maravillosos recuerdos de algo que pudo haber sido. Saco un garrafón de gasolina, una idea se me ocurre

¿Que mas da? Este sitio ya no me recuerdan momentos felices, son los peores de mi vida.

Siendo un poco melodramatica, tiro la gasolina al pasto este rápido se expandera. Río por los pensamientos de todas esas veces en las que dije que era estúpido, pero es la emoción del momento, del querer detener todo el dolor y se valla lejos de mi.

Corro al auto y me subo en el, lo deje metros mucho mas adelante para prevenir cualquier incidente. Saco un encendor y vuelvo al prado, despidiendome de el y enciendo el lugar, el fuego rápidamente corre expandiéndose por él terreno.

Corro de nuevo a mi coche y aceleró.

¡Adiós recuerdos!

Ea momento de pasar de hoja...

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Gracias por su apoyo, y a todos los fantasmas que siguen la historia, espero verlos pronto con sus reviews, si no de ante mano les agradezco su visita.**

**Slank**


	5. Capítulo 4: ¿Existen chicos así?

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, los nombres diferentes que vean y la trama son de mi propiedad.**

**¡Gracias por su apoyo!**

* * *

Capítulo 4: ¿Existen chicos así?

Pov Bella

_Nunca dije que mentiría y que esperaría por siempre _

_Si muriera, estaremos juntos _

_Siempre apenas no puedo olvidarme de ella _

_Pero ella podría intentar _

_En el fin del mundo _

_O la última cosa que vea _

_Tú estás _

_Nunca volveras a casa _

_Nunca volveras a casa _

_¿Podría? ¿Debería? _

_Y todas las cosas que nunca me dijiste _

_Y todas las sonrisas que están siempre siempre... _

_Siempre... _

_- The Ghost of you -My Chemical Romance_

_._

_._

_._

Llego a mí departamento hecha un asco, las manos no han dejado de sangrar por las heridas de los vidrios, mi celular no ha dejado de sonar por las llamadas constantes de mis padres, pidiéndome la dirección de mi casa para poder estar con ellos.

_No necesito la basura de nadie, tengo suficiente con la mía._

Agotada emocionalmente, me tiro en el sillón y decido que es el último día en el me verán derrumbada, nunca más me verán hecha pedazos.

.

.

.

—¡Buenos dias chef Bella! —saluda Mike Newton cuando entro a mi oficina —¿Le parece una taza de café? Supongo que tiene una gran resaca, usted sabe llego a su cumpleaños un poco bebida, ¿Cómo van sus heridas de las manos? —me tiende una taza.

—Señor Newton, ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? Ayer fue despedido. Soy consciente que no puedo correrlo así porque sí, por lo que valla a recursos humanos y pida que lo muevan a una nueva área —espeto, no soy tan injusta.

—Chef Bella, se lo pido por favor no me despida. Le prometo que seré un buen empleado y no le contaré a nadie lo de la noche anterior. Prometo no contarle a nadie sobre su problema de ira y alcohol —suplica.

_¿Mis problemas de ira y alcohol? ¿Enserio Newton?_

—Me está diciendo alcohólica y loca, por favor retírese antes de que pida a recursos humanos que lo despidan. ¡Adiós! —suelto tajante y sale sin decir media palabra más.

Tiro la taza de café, lo odio es repúgnate. Todo el mundo sabe que tomo son malteadas junto a mi rebanada de pastel para comenzar el día. Comienzo a revisar mi agenda, tengo papeles que revisar, firmar y contratos por hacer.

_¡Pero yo soy la jodida chef! ¡No la asistente de este!_

—Bella Cullen, necesito que me manden candidatos para el puesto de mi asistente personal, y si es también un sous chef estaría mucho mejor —cuelgo.

Checo mi agenda y veo que en unos minutos habrá un desayuno para poner al día a Thomas encabezada por mí. Suspiro, mientras arreglo mi filipina y arrugó la nariz cuando me doy cuenta que no puedo mover bien las manos por las heridas que tengo en las palmas.

Saco algunos informes, contratos y balance de los ingresos del mes, tomo mi celular y salgo de mi oficina rumbo a la sala de juntas. Veo mi reflejo, y sonrió cuando me veo vestida de chef con mi filipina blanca con la bandera en el cuello de mi país, mi nombre bordado, mis pantalones de vestir con pinzas color negro y mis zapatos a juego.

—Chef Cullen, el señor Douglas está esperándola —dice Mike y veo que se va a la oficina de su nuevo jefe.

—Gracias señor Newton —abro la puerta y lo veo sentado.

—¡Buen día señor Douglas! —Camino hasta mi silla —Por razones que saltan a la vista no le daré un apretón de manos —alzo una de mis manos.

—Bella, necesitamos hablar y no me refiero a los informes, sé que eres una genial cabeza en Carlo's. —ruedo los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres saber Thomas? —sentándome en la silla principal.

—¿Porque demonios incendiaste nuestro prado? Y no lo trates de negar —grita enojado.

—Porque me quede sola en mi fiesta y me dije ¿qué haré para divertirme un rato? Vi el galón de gasolina en mi carro y el resto de la historia ya la conoces —le doy una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Te quedaste sola? Tú mismo con tus problemas nos alejaste de ahí, no sé qué problema trae tu estúpida cabeza —gruñe.

—Pues créeme que prefiero estar con mi estúpida cabeza que con esa bola de gente hipócrita que me vale un cacahuate de lo que esté hablando de mi —me encojo de hombros.

—¿Gente hipócrita? Tus padres, tus tíos Carmen y Eleazar, mi Kate y yo. Somos tú familia y te amamos —dice con ímpetu.

—Pues no hubieras molestado a nadie. Hubiese estado feliz que me regalaras una botella, una habitación de hotel y un pase para contratar a un playboy. Follar, follar y follar hasta que quede felizmente saciada. En lugar de ver a mi familia —trato de hacerlo enojar.

—¿Follar? Desde cuando la santurrona de Bella habla así. Creo que nunca te he conocido ni un solo novio.

—Por dios Robert, soy una mujer con necesidades y apetitos para ser saciados. ¿Crees que soy una monja? —pregunto mordiéndome los labios como he descubierto que atraen a los hombres.

—¿Que sucedió? ¿De qué me perdí? Todo cambio desde aquel día en que te conté que me casaría con Kate —se pasa las manos por el cabello.

—Thomas, Thomas, Thomas. Date cuenta antes de que te casaras éramos tú y yo, toda la gente pensaba que había algo más. Me cuidabas, caminábamos juntos de la mano y éramos inseparables. Pero ahora tienes un compromiso, eres un hombre casado y tu deber es estar con ella, todos esos cuidados y delicadezas debes de tenerlo con ella.

Yo ya no ocupo el lugar de antes, debes dejarme ir al igual que yo lo estoy haciendo, me duele mucho sepárame de mi pero es lo mejor para todos. Desde hoy te pido que no te metas en mis asuntos —me sorprendo al descubrir que no derroche ninguna lágrima.

—¿Es por Kate? Ella es la mujer de mi vida, pero sabe perfectamente que eres alguien muy especial para mí y no puedo dejarte sola por tu propio camino. ¡Y lo entiende!

Niego con la cabeza.

—Piensa esto Thomas, ¿Con quién prefieres estar? ¿Con Kate o conmigo? Solo puedes elegir a una, dame una respuesta.

_¿Podría eligirme a mí?_

Lo veo pensar y pensar, retuerce sus manos maldice entre dientes.

—Creo que quedo claro Thomas, y no hay problema. Sé que tengo que empezar acomodar mi vida sin tú ayuda, valiéndome por mi misma. Así que es mejor que solo mantengamos una relación de negocios.

—¿En serio Bella? Quieres acabar con nuestra amistad

Me duele el corazón al ver sus ojos tristes.

Con decisión me levanto, camino hasta él y me siento en su regazo. Sostengo su rostro cerca del mío con ganas infinitas de besarlo, pero solo lo abrazo con fuerza.

—¡Vamos Thomas! Que ni que me fuera a morir y no me vieras jamás, ni te acordaras de mí teniendo a Kate. Me veras todos los días, platicaremos a la hora de la comida y pasaremos tiempo juntos. No los 365 días del año a las 24 horas del día, pero nos veremos —beso su mejilla.

—¿Porque siento que te alejaras de mí? —me abraza con fuerza.

—¡Eres un cabezota Robert! Ya verás que no, siento haberme vuelto loca durante estas semanas, pero he tenido ratos difíciles —me encojo de hombros con repentinas inmensas ganas de llorar.

—¿Quién te ha roto el corazón Bella? Ayer hablaste de ello, ¿pero quién fue el idiota que no se dio cuenta lo hermosa persona que eres? Le daré la paliza de su vida —río por la ironía de sus palabras.

—Alguien del que prefiero no hablar, tal vez cuando deje de doler. Pero la parte no egoísta de mi es feliz por él lo es —lo abrazo con mayor fuerza.

—Disculpen —es la secretaria de Thomas, por lo que me bajo de su regazo —Están listos varios candidatos a sus asistentes, ¿podría atenderlos ahora? —asiento.

—Que me espere el primer candidato en mi oficina.

—Bueno te dejo los informes, hay varios papeles que necesito que firmes. Nos vemos más tarde —le doy un último beso y salgo.

.

.

.

—Bien veo que tiene mucha experiencia, ¿Porque le interesa este puesto? —pregunto a una exuberante rubia.

—Esta es la mejor empresa de cocina en el país, usted es una extraordinaria chef por lo que sería un honor que me eligiera —dice con una sonrisa falsa.

—¿Señorita...? —Checo sus papeles —Maggie, ¿Está segura de estar en el lugar correcto? Le recomendaría que buscara trabajo en una pasarela o algo por el estilo —le devuelvo sus papeles.

Enojada se levanta y sale azotando la puerta.

.

.

.

Suspiro mientras espero al último candidato del día. Si no consigo a alguien competente tendré que vérmelas yo misma o pedirle al idiota de Newton volver a mi oficina, pero primero muerta que hacer eso.

_¿Es difícil pedir alguien inteligente? _

—Buenos días señorita —tecleo furiosamente un documento que necesito sea enviado a mis padres.

—Buenos días ¿señor?

— Me llamo Edward Daniel Gale —dice el chico.

_¿Edward?_

¡Por dios es el nombre de un abuelo! Y por alguna razón me comienzo a reír sin poder evitarlo.

—Señor Gale, ¿Cuál es su carrera? —hago las usuales preguntas.

—Soy chef de catering, estudie en el Instituto de Gastronomía Ruffle —me llama la atención.

—Interesante, ¿En qué lugares ha trabajado? —pregunto.

—Recién salgo del Instituto, pero traigo buenas notas y necesito un empleo

Se acabó la magia, pienso decepcionada.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —pregunto.

—25 años

Dice y pienso en mis múltiples posibilidades

«Escojo alguno de los idiotas que rechace, me encargo yo sola de mis asuntos o le pido a Newton que vuelva conmigo» Las tres ideas son horribles, ni pensar en esas posibilidades.

Es muy joven, pero es la misma edad que yo tengo y soy presidenta de la cadena Carlo's. Tiene buenos estudios, y necesita una oportunidad.

—Señor Gale, el trabajo es suyo. ¿Cuánto podrá instalarse en su cargo? —siendo consiente que hoy mismo no será.

—Mañana mismo señorita —asiento complacida.

Término con mi informe, giro mi silla para encarar a mi asistente nuevo y me quedo impactada.

Me gana la risilla nerviosa, el señor Gale se ¿sonroja?, su aspecto es patético.

Vestido con un suéter color vino, camisa beige con corbata negra a juego y un chaleco rosa chillón. Su mata de cabello tratada de ser peinado, tapándole el ojo derecho y unos grandes lentes rectangulares.

Noto como se comienza a poner nervioso retorciéndose las manos.

_¡Pero si parece un jodido bebé! _

_¿Existen chicos así aún? ¿Esto es una broma?_

—¿Señorita, aún tengo el trabajo? —pregunta tímido, y pienso en las inseguridades que puede tener por su aspecto.

—Por supuesto señor Gale, valla a recursos humanos y pida firmar su contrato. Sea puntual, le doy algunas recomendaciones, odio el café evítelo, soy muy exigente pero así como le pido su esfuerzo así mismo será recompensado. Valla descanse y diviértase porque mañana inicia su trabajo. —lo tranquilizo con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Muchas gracias se...se...señorita —tartamudea mientras me ve.

_¿Un jodido tartamudo? _

Se aleja, y tropieza cayéndose al suelo, me tengo que morder los labios para no reírme de su torpeza. Se sostiene de mi mesa de café, y tira mi florero, rápidamente lo levanta e intenta colocar las flores.

Mi alfombra blanca se ensucia, mi rostro debe de ser un poema porque saca su ridículo suéter y comienza a limpiar con ella.

—Señor Gale salga a donde lo mande, mantenimiento se hará cargo de esto —levanta su ridícula prenda que chorrea y sale cabizbajo.

_¿Esto es un castigo?_

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! Como que Bella intenta cerrar su ciclo con Thomas después de descargar toda su ira, ¿podrá solo ser su amiga/socia de Carlo's?**

**La búsqueda de nuevo asistente al parecer Bella es una ogra y cosita bella ha aparecido el señor Edward Daniel Gale, un chico torpe y gracioso ¿No creen?**

**Se preguntarán porque se llamará Daniel Gale, es porque entre las películas de Robert hay una que se llama El Manual de la mala madre, es muy divertida la historia, me base un tanto en su físico.**

**Gracias por marcar esta historia entre sus favoritos, sus follows y reviews.**

**glow0718: Nah mejor dejo a Thomas y a Kate vivos para que sean victimas de mis travesuras, okno.**

**Gretchen CullenMasen: Será que pase de página en realidad, tal vez lo sea, pero antes tendrá que equiparse para nuevos campos de batalla.**

** . : Tratare de poner un poco más de atención en los Lemmons, me es un tanto difícil porque hay una raya tan delgada con lo vulgar y no me gustaría caer en ello, pero tomo apunte. Suelo inventar en las historias que publico uno que otro personaje de mi imaginación, espero haber resuelto tu pregunta con lo del apellido de Edward con mi nota anterior.**

**Tecupi: Tienes toda la razón, pero temo decirte que Thomas esta muy ciego, necesita unas buenas gafas.**

**Zujeyane: ¡Gracias nena! Ese impacto quería que diera Bella, puedo decirte a su defensa que ella es un tanto niña consentida, con todo el amor, tiempo y atención para ella, veremos como va avanzando si es que lo hace.**

**¡Saludos! **

**Slank**


	6. Capítulo 5: No quiero amor, quiero sexo

¡Bienvenidos! Los personajes de la saga Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, los nombres distintos que vean son de mi propiedad

¡Disfrútenlo!

.

.

.

Capítulo 5: No quiero amor, quiero sexo.

Pov Bella

_Nunca dije que mentiría y que esperaría por siempre_

_Si muriera, estaremos juntos_

_Siempre apenas no puedo olvidarme de ella_

_Pero ella podría intentar_

_En el fin del mundo_

_O la última cosa que vea_

_Tú estás_

_Nunca volverás a casa_

_Nunca volverás a casa_

_¿Podría? ¿Debería?_

_Y todas las cosas que nunca me dijiste_

_Y todas las sonrisas que están siempre siempre..._

_Siempre..._

_- The Ghost of you -My Chemical Romance_

_._

_._

_._

Veo el paisaje que me regala mi ventanal en el centro de la ciudad, el atardecer comienza a descender entre las colinas, a lo lejos veo como las personas andan de un lado a otro, taxis y carros de lujo embargan las calles.

¿Serán felices? Sacudo esos pensamientos, mientras vuelvo al ahora de mi vida.

Ha sido un día raro, cuando comenzó me sentía hecha trozos. Hablar con Thomas frente a frente, ver en sus ojos esa chispa de felicidad por estar enamorado de la mujer de su vida, hizo que me doliera aún más el corazón pero a la vez me hacía muy feliz que él lo fuera.

Eso se supone que es amar o, ¿No?

—¿Bella? Te parece si te llevo a tú departamento —me interrumpe una voz que he evitado desde la mañana, Thomas.

—No es necesario. Tengo aún muchas cosas que hacer, mi auto esta en él estacionamiento cuando termine me voy. Muchas gracias, buenas noches y nos vemos mañana —acomodo unos papeles.

—¿Ya cenaste? Podemos ir a tú casa, y trabajar en el estudio de Carslie —dice preocupado.

—No pasa nada Thomas, estamos en una cocina. Más tarde bajo a picar algo, descansa y hasta mañana —termino la conversación.

—Bella...está bien mañana te veo, ¿Al menos puedo pasar a recogerte? Necesito tu dirección —hace un puchero.

—Te lo envío por mensaje, si llegas tarde me voy por mi cuenta —me hago tonta con documentos de la empresa.

—Estaré atento, te veo mañana Bella. Te quiero.

Sonrió mientras lo despido con la mano.

Veo como poco a poco se aleja entre las sobras. Me niego a seguir pensando en tonterías por lo que me concentro en los informes que necesito para presentarles a mi padres, además la cadena Carlo's necesita que renovemos su menú y presentación en nuestras distintas instalaciones.

Tomo mi laptop mientras me acuesto en la alfombra de mi despacho, comienzo a crear la nueva lista de platillos que he diseñado, el tema principal de ellos es la manera casera en la que son preparados, sus ingredientes del campo que hacen destacar los sabores más sublime.

Me acerco a la mesilla del centro y tomo papel marquilla, dibujando como podría ser el menú, dibujando formas y como irían acomodados los nombres de los platillos en el menú.

Saco de mi filipina mi celular que suena, es un número desconocido.

— ¿Si? —pregunto al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Cómo está la diosa más bella del universo? —frunzo el ceño recordando esa voz, me ruedo a mis espaldas.

—¿Tú? ¿Cómo es que tienes mi número? —pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Solo digamos que tengo como hacerlo. ¿Iras a Sensations hoy?

Tiene una voz sexy que me hace estremecer.

—Si no mal recuerdo fui anoche, no suelo enfiestarme dos días seguidos —río, nunca he repetido menú pero debo de decir que me encanto, a pesar del todo drama siguiente.

—Y ¿No harías una excepción? Podríamos vernos en otro lugar —sugiere, no se la pondré fácil.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer, ¿Cómo podrías hacerme cambiar de opinión? Claro si quieres —empiezo mi propio juego de seducción.

—Podría decirte que te deseo como loco, desde anoche que desperté y no estabas ahí recordé cada caricia, la silueta de tú cuerpo, tus perfectos pechos y ese pequeño coñito que me apretaba la polla... Te quiero follar toda la noche —siento un fuego expandirse en mi vientre.

—¿Y qué me harías? ¿Cómo me lo harías?

—Todo lo que tú quieras, soy tu esclavo hermosa diosa —río a carcajadas.

—¿Dónde nos vemos? —pregunto cerrando mi portátil.

—En el edificio Ascaria piso 22 es el penthouse, te espero

Cuelgo.

Veo el reloj y tengo el tiempo justo para arreglarme. Me levanto del suelo, y camino rumbo a mi cuarto de descanso en Carlo's donde hay una pequeña cama, un sillón reclinable, baño con lavamanos y una regadera y un armario con ropa del trabajo y unos vestidos con accesorios a juego.

Saco mi filipina, y me quedo en una camisilla blanca, busco entre todos los vestidos de mi limitado armario, me decido por un diseño exclusivo que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo pero no me había decidido a usarlo.

Es un vestido negro holgado y largo hasta los tobillos, con mangas largas y una abertura a mitad del muslo derecho, busco entre mis sandalias y encuentro unas a juego del mismo diseñador.

Termino de quitarme la ropa, y decido tomar una ducha. Evito por completo mojar mi cabello, lavo mi cuerpo con jabón olor a rosas y esencias aromáticas.

Tomo una toalla, y la enredo en mi cuerpo. En mi cajón de ropa interior busco un lindo conjunto, quiero tenerlo rendido a mis pies.

Me enfundó en el vestido y me encanta de inmediato, coloco mis zapatos de tacón alto, con mi cabello recogido entre trenzas francesas como una flor que suelo llevar cuando paso tiempo en Carlo's. Saco de mi tocador, un labial rojo carmín, rímel para realzar mis pestañas y unos aretes.

Tomo una cartera y meto mi celular, las llaves de mi departamento y dinero.

.

.

.

Llego a la dirección que me ha mandado por mensaje, es un edifico moderno y que me llama la atención por el diseño que tiene, aparcó mi coche en la entrada y salgo entrando a recepción.

—¡Buenas Noches! Estoy buscando al señor Riley del piso 22 —digo al hombre de edad mayor que cuida.

—Claro que si señorita, ¿Aparcó su auto? —asiento y le entrego las llaves, junto a una propina y me alejo.

Tomo el ascensor para que me lleve al piso. Me veo en el reflejo del ascensor y me gusta mi aspecto, salgo de inmediato y me encuentro que solo hay una puerta en el piso y está abierta. La abro, me encuentro con muchas velas marcando un camino e interrumpo mi andar.

—Luces preciosa —la voz de Riley... es ronca suena interesante.

Saco mi sonrisa para estos encuentros.

Volteó y lo encuentro ofreciéndome abrir la botella de vino, creo que ha captado lo que pienso sobre recibir bebidas de otros. Frente a mí lo tengo vestido con pantalones negros y una camisa blanca abierta, luce increíblemente sensual y comestible.

Abro la botella, sirvo en ambas copas y la dejo en el suelo, brindamos y bebemos de nuestras copas, nuestras miradas conectadas sin romper el hechizo. Se acerca y me toma de la cintura, me besa con decisión y enredo mis manos en su cuello, siento sus manos recorriendo en mi cuerpo y dándole un atrevido apretón a mi trasero, mis manos codiciosas recorren su pecho, mientras rompo el beso y lamo su cuello que palpita por su respiración acelerada.

Saco su camisa y esta cae en el suelo, dirijo mis manos al cinturón de su pantalón mientras este acaricia mi muslo atreves de la abertura del vestido, sonrió por el momento.

_¿Quién diría que acabaría teniendo sexo con desconocidos? Siempre había imaginado… _

Interrumpo esos pensamientos y me enfoco en el torrente de emociones que barren en mi cuerpo, disfruto las caricias expertas que me da este hombre y en general en la de todos los amantes que he tenido hasta ahora, pero debo de decir que me gusta mucho Riley como mi pareja sexual, hacemos un buen equipo.

Siento sus dedos perderse en el interior de mis bragas y comienzo a jadear inevitablemente, me vuelve loca la intromisión de sus dedos, y muevo mis caderas buscando esa dulce fricción.

—¿Te gusta pequeña? —dice Riley, asiento.

Mi voz se ha perdido en alguna parte.

Me separo de él y lo tumbo en los cojines que hay en el suelo. Saco mi vestido con el cierre lateral que tiene y lo tiro a un lado. Quedando frente a él vestida en la escueta ropa interior y las sandalias, me siento ahorcajada y con los dientes bajo el zíper de sus pantalones, y los bajo junto a su bóxer, me encanta lo que veo.

Sonrío con malicia cuando me veo tumbada, besa mi cuello con delicadeza, me dedica palabras como "Me encanta tu cuerpo nena" "Eres sexy" "Una jodida diosa" "No me puedo saciar de cuerpo" y río como boba, me encanta saber que provoco eso en mi público. Con sus dientes toma una de mis pezones, lamiendo y chupando, besa mi vientre y baja hasta mi monte de venus.

Siento su lengua acariciar mi vulva, tomo su cabello con mis manos mordiéndome los labios para no gritar, siento como entre y sale para mi frustración, encendiendo cada vez más el fuego, instantes más tarde siento como estimula mi clítoris con suaves, siento lengüetear arriba y abajo en un ritmo doloroso, me penetra con sus dedos y es demasiado, exploto en un maravilloso orgasmo.

Sin decir media palabra comienza a quitarme la ropa que ha quedado puesta en otros lugares para poder tocarme, quedamos desnudos. Veo que jala su pantalón y saca unas envoltura plateada, saca un condón y se lo enfunda, y me penetra de una sola estocada, siseo un poco cuando aprieto un poco mi mano lastimada, pero no importa disfruto.

—Disfruto de montar tú pequeño coñito, ¿Te gusta? —dice mientras mueve sus caderas en círculos y asiento.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver? —pregunta de nuevo y niego.

No suelo repetir, es así como se terminan de confundir las cosas.

¡No quiero amor! ¡Sólo sexo!

De inmediato me quedo destrozada por un nuevo orgasmo, siento que me penetra un par de veces más y me alcanza.

Miro el reloj de la pared y son las once de la noche, no me da tregua porque terminamos teniendo sexo contra la pared, el encima yo arriba, de espalda.

.

.

.

Subo a mi auto después de dejarlo dormido, he buscado su celular y he borrado mi número telefónico, pero por si las dudas cambiaré de línea. Prendo mi teléfono y tengo varias llamadas perdidas de "Thomas" me detengo en una esquina y respondo a su más reciente texto.

"_¿Por qué no contestas el celular? Estoy preocupado, ¿estás bien?" es el mensaje de él._

"_¡Thomas! Cariño estaba follando con un tipo, por eso no podía responder… Estoy felizmente saciada. Deberías hacer lo mismo para descargar tensiones. Besos" le respondo, riéndome de su posible reacción._

¿Por qué no entiende? No es mi padre o mi madre.

* * *

**¡Hola nenas! ¿Qué les parece el capítulo? No se preocupen a mi también me da ganas de darle un par de golpes a Bella y eliminar a Thomas de su camino**

**Gracias a todas por sus follows, favs y reviews.**

**Tecupi: Thomas es algo cieguito, pero pues sus ojos están con su esposa. Si Edward es una cosita tierna, veremos que sucede con él.**

**glow0718: Thomas es el hombre más ciego que he conocido. El nombre de la pelicula es The bad mother's handbook.**

**sandy56: Al parecer esta tomando Bella las riendas de su vida, si Edward es una ternura.**

**Gretchen CullenMasen: Si el señorito Edward es muy lindo, veremos que pasa con Bella.**

**Vero: Pues he aquí nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias a todos los fantasmitas que visitan la historia, animense un día a dejarse leer.**

**¡Besos!**

**Slank **


	7. Capítulo 6: De los errores ¿Se aprenden?

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, los distintos personajes que vean y la trama son de mi propiedad.

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

.

.

.

Capítulo 6: De los errores… ¿Se aprenden?

_Y así es..._

_Justo como dijiste que sería_

_La vida sigue fácil para mí_

_La mayor parte del tiempo_

_Y así es_

_La historia más corta_

_Sin amor, sin gloria_

_Sin un héroe en su cielo_

_No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti_

_Y así es_

_Justo como dijiste que debía ser_

_Ambos olvidaremos la brisa_

_La mayor parte del tiempo_

_Y así es_

_El agua más fría_

_La hija del agresor_

_La pupila en la negación_

_No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti_

_¿Dije que te detesto?_

_Dije que quiero..._

_¿dejar todo esto atrás?_

_No puedo quitar mi mente de ti_

_No puedo quitar mi mente..._

_Mi mente... mi mente..._

_Hasta que encuentre a alguien._

_Blower's Daughter - Damien Rice_

.

.

.

—¡Buenos días Bella! —saluda Mike Newton, sale del elevador y se dirige a la oficina de Thomas.

¿No le quedo claro el mensaje? Ruedo los ojos y me dirijo a mi oficina. Como una bola de nieve recuerdo que tengo un nuevo asistente, ¿durará? Eso espero, no puedo seguir sin un ayudante.

—¡Buenos días chef Cullen! —saluda alguien a mis espaldas y me sorprendo. Es el señor Gale.

Volteó para encararlo, y una risa se forma en mi interior, ¿De dónde sacara esos atuendos tan ridículos? Sacudo mi cabeza.

—Señor Gale, me alegro de ver que es puntual, espero así sea siempre. Bueno pues bienvenido a la cadena Carlo's propiedad de mis padres los chef's Esmeralda y Carslie Cullen, que como su hija me han dejado al frente —hablo orgullosa de la cadena.

—M-muchas g-gracias chef C-Cullen —le cuesta hablar y niego.

Voy hacia mi escritorio y saco mi agenda, durante los últimos días me he hecho cargo de ella. Es muy importante esa agenda para mí y las personas que están a mi cargo.

—Está agenda —muestro la carpeta negra, que tiene un seguro para proteger las hojas —Es muy importante, además de contener mis citas a lo largo de las semanas, incluyen números telefónicos, cuentas bancarias y claves importantes para Carlo's que caen en mis manos como la presidenta y que sostiene a las miles de familias que hay a mi cargo —la sostengo hacia él —Usted ha firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad, si algo sale o se pierde, su cuello y el mío —paso las puntas de mis dedos sobre mi cuello en señal de que nos decapitaran —Asi que creo que no hay problema en pedirle que la cuide, y solo usted y yo conocemos el contenido de esa carpeta, nadie está autorizado a revisarlo o pedir información, ¿de acuerdo? —cuestiono seria.

—C-claro s-señorita cuente c-con mi d-discreción —concuerda nervioso.

—En este momento coloco entre sus manos mi entera confianza. Así que espero no me decepcione —entrego mi agenda y la toma con recelo.

—Tocado ese punto, le hablare de sus responsabilidades. De acuerdo a su entrevista conmigo, usted es un Chef de catering. Hay veces en la que estoy en la cocina, por diversas situaciones... Así que además usted será mi segundo al mando en las cocinas de Carlo's —una sonrisa ingenua sé dibujan en sus labios —Sé que después de unos días pensará que soy una ogra, y ¿para qué negarlo? Si lo soy, pero en mi cocina sí que soy una zorra despiadada. Confió es sus habilidades, y si es competente le será retribuido de muchas maneras, confíe en mi —sonrió para tranquilizar su susto.

—N-no se p-preocupe —lo miro fijamente y aparta la mirada nervioso —s-soy muy p-profesional —tartamudea.

—Eso espero señor, y por favor llámeme Bella, no me gustan las formalidades, ¿Cómo les gusta que le digan Edward o Daniel, tal vez ambos nombres? —sugiero curiosa.

—E-Edward.

—Muy bien Edward— la puerta si necesito algo lo llamaré familiarícese con el entorno por lo mientras —asiente y con cuidado de tropezarse sale sano y salvo.

_¿Cómo olvidar su torpeza?_

.

.

.

—Señorita Bella, el señor Thomas pide hablar con usted —me comunica Edward por el teléfono.

—Dejelo pasar señor Edward. Gracias —respondo con ironía.

_¿Dónde quedo la orden de llamarme solo Bella?_

Mi milagro personal entra, vestido con una camisa celeste y un pantalón negro, junto a sus relucientes zapatos y su rolex favorito, que le obsequie en su cumpleaños número dieciocho.

—¡Buenos días cariño! —saludo mientras envío un informe a el área de contabilidad.

—Bella, ¿cuál es tu problema conmigo? ¿Porque siento que me odias? Explícame que hice para que me trates con esa frialdad. Tus palabras y acciones me han lastimado mucho —sacude su cabeza.

—Thomas, ¿Hablas enserio? Estamos en medio de una jornada laboral y me preguntas eso.

—Me importa un reverendo cacahuate, dime, ¿cuál es tu problema? —indaga cabreado.

—¿Mi problema? Pues todo eso está en tu cabeza, yo estoy bien, ¿porque estaría molesta contigo? —miento.

Desde el día que se casó y posteriormente el día de mi cumpleaños he aprendido a no revelar mis sentimientos ante él, ¿que podría obtener? ¿Lástima? No es lo que quiero.

—Bella, tú y yo somos amigos desde que somos prácticamente bebés, hemos crecido juntos y siempre el trato ha sido cálido y con afecto. Para ti yo era tu pequeño y consentido amigo, para siempre serás mi princesita. Que a pesar de los años, la seguiré protegiendo como mi vida, cuando llegue algún fulano tratando de conquistarte tendrá que pasar por mí y no cualquiera estará al lado de mi Bella. No permitiré que ningún idiota te lastime— promete, una risa irónica brota de mi interior.

_¿Que ningún idiota me lastime? Pero si tú ya los has hecho, no creo que haya algo más que hiera mis sentimientos. _

—Alguien ya me lastimo, no creo que tú me puedas ayudar. Pero una cosa sí, no volveré a derramar ninguna lágrima por ese tipo —lo miro fríamente.

—Lo sabía, dime ¿quién es ese idiota? Iré ajustar cuentas con él —está furioso.

—Como lo dijiste un idiota. No te preocupes, ya no me fastidies con ese tema. Lo estoy tratando de superar, pero si a cada rato me lo recuerdas, no puedo —grito frustrada.

—Lo siento Bella. Solo te quiero ayudar, sea lo que estés haciendo abandona ese camino. No es justo que los hombres te traten solo por una noche —se preocupa, y mi corazón se encoge.

—Estas equivocado. Yo los manejo, ellos se abren de piernas para mí y no al revés. Nunca más seré yo la que se abra —suena como algo obsceno, pero a la última frase me refiero a mi corazón.

—Quien sea quien envenenó tu corazón, me las pagará— se acerca y me abraza. Doy unas cuantas palmadas a su espalda.

—Señorita Bella, necesitamos su firma en algunos de estos papeles —interrumpe me asistente —Lo-lo siento, pensé que-que estaba s-sola, d-disculpe —se lamenta Gale.

—No pasa nada, adelante —suelto a Thomas, y me siento de nuevo en mi silla.

—En finanzas, piden s-su firma p-para la n-nómina del mes —nervioso me explica.

Leo los papeles, todo está en orden. Los firmo y se los entrego.

—Listo, ¿algo más Edward? —pregunto, escucha una risa proveniente de mi primer visitante. Frunzo el ceño.

—N-no por el m-momento. M-muchas gracias s-señorita, con per-permiso señor —se excusa.

—Espere Edward. Le presento al segundo al mando en Carlo's, el señor Thomas Douglas—señalo a mi amigo.

—M-mucho g-gusto s-señor —le tiende la mano.

_¿Porque demonios tiembla?_

La risa de mi amigo se hace mayor. Y asiente recibiendo su apretón. —¡Bienvenido a Carlo's! —no puede esconder su risa, y sale mi asistente.

—Mierda Bella, ¿de dónde sacaste a ese tartamudo?, y como se viste. Parece un típico nerd de Universidad —ríe descontroladamente.

Mi humor no da para más, frunzo el ceño molesta. ¿Enserio ese es Thomas? ¿Burlándose de la gente?

—Si ya terminaste tu visita, te pido que salgas y me dejes trabajar —retomo mi trabajo en la computadora.

—Está bien Bell, te recojo a la hora de la comida para ir a casa —asiento bruscamente.

Noto cuando cierra la puerta y masajeo mis sienes, todo este drama amoroso me produce dolor de cabeza.

.

.

.

—Edward pase a mi oficina por favor —pido mientras me preparo para la comida.

—E-enseguida estoy con u-usted —responde.

Tomo la jarra con agua natural, sirvo un poco en el vaso que lo acompaña. Siento mis miembros como si un tráiler me hubiera pasado, creo que tengo que empezar a ir al gimnasio.

—Señorita Bella, ¿puedo pasar? —es mi asistente, asiento. —¿En qué puedo a-ayudarla? —cuestiona cuando lo encaro.

—Siéntese por favor Edward —espero mientras tomo asiento —¿Tiene pasaporte y visa?—pregunto mientras tomo un trago de agua fresca.

—S-si s-señorita —responde, ¿dejara de tartamudear?

—Me parece muy bien, el próximo mes habrá un congreso en Francia, yo estoy invitada y usted ira como mi segundo al cargo, será una excelente oportunidad. Para ello debemos de esforzarnos —comunico a Gale.

—G-gracias señorita —dice y asiento. Quitándole importancia.

En los congresos normalmente, siempre iba con Thomas. Él y yo éramos indestructibles en esos congresos, pero ya no más.

—Otro asunto, mañana lo necesitare toda la noche —sus mejillas se sonrojan y ruedo los ojos —Señor Edward, mañana vendrán a Carlo's uno de nuestros más destacados clientes, y la cena estará a mi mando, usted será mi ayudante personal, ¿algún problema?

—En absoluto señorita, ¿podría encargarme del postre? Estoy especializado en la repostería —me comunica.

_¿Dónde está el tímido Edward? _

Niego con la cabeza y sigo con mis asuntos.

—Podría ayudarme con ello, eso es todo. Buen provecho —asiente y sale, pero no sin antes tirar el perchero con mi cazadora.

¿Puede ser más torpe? Sí que puede, tira uno de mis cuadros de la pared a la hora de intentar de colocar mi perchero en su lugar, se arrodilla por mi cuadro y cuando se levanta golpea su cabeza en mi librero.

—Señor Edward, salga de mi oficina deje ese jodido cuadro en el suelo. ¡Buen provecho! —gruño alterada.

—L-lo siento —sus ojos tienen lágrimas, sale sin decir media palabra más.

_¿Iba a llorar? ¿Es un niño de cinco años? No pareciese que tiene veinticinco años._

—¡Hola Bella! ¿Porque tu asistente estaba llorando? —pregunta Thomas riendo —Enserio de que película lo sacaste cariño, es patético, pero bueno ¿lista para ir a comer? —asiento.

.

.

.

—¡Pequeña! —grita mi madre emocionada.

—¡Mami! —me recibe entre sus brazos mientras me besa las mejillas.

—¿Cómo éstas mi cielo? Estas más delgada, ¿te alimentas bien? Porque no lo parece, esos ojitos siguen tristes —señala mi madre.

—Estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes —beso su frente.

—Qué bueno que viniste a comer, si lo prefieres podemos salir tú y yo contigo a otro sitio —niego.

—No pasa nada mamá, ¿me abrazas? —pregunto con melancolía, hace un puchero y me envuelve en la calidad de sus brazos.

—Mmm… Hola Esme —nos vemos interrumpidas por Thomas.

—¡Hola Thomas! Adelante todos están en la mesa —lo trata de manera extraña.

—Gracias —responde tímido y nervioso.

—Hice de comer tú carne favorita mi pequeña —plática mi madre, mientras nos dirigimos al comedor.

Todos platican con cordialidad, me ven y sonríen. La tía Carmen y su esposo Eleazar me miran con pena, mi padre con felicidad al igual que la señora Douglas.

—¡Hola Bella! —saludan mis tíos, los saludo a lo lejos. Me dirijo al asiento del rey de la casa, mi guapo papito.

—¿Cómo éstas mi niña? —pregunta en mi oído.

—Bien pa' —beso su mejilla —Los he extrañado mucho, a ti y a mi mamá —me regala una hermosa sonrisa.

_¿Porque no había venido antes?_

—Cariño, ¿cómo has estado? —pregunta la tía Carmen.

—Muy bien tía —se perfectamente que sabe mis sentimientos hacia su yerno, con ella no debo flaquear —¿y ustedes? —cambio la dirección de la conversación.

— Muy bien nena, felices de que nuestra niña este feliz con el hombre de sus sueños —responde mi tío, y mis padres abren los ojos como platos, noto a mi tío arrepentido —Lo sien...—lo interrumpo.

—Me alegra mucho —tomo mi lugar en la mesa, junto a mi familia.

—¡Hola prima! —saluda Kate.

—¡Hola!

—¿Cómo has estado? —Tantea el terreno —Después de la comida, bajare algunos regalos que te trajimos de nuestra luna de miel —sonríe hacia su marido y este besa sus labios.

—Primero a la reina de esta casa —exclama mi mamá, esta es la manera de poner es su lugar a los tortolitos.

—Por supuesto yo —digo en voz alta y me encojo de hombros.

—¿Quien más? Si tú eres la más hermosa, claro junto a mi Esme en esta casa —nos apoya mi papá.

—Y por supuesto el único, guapo, inteligente y mejor chef, es mi hermoso papá —concluyo.

El marcador final, Cullen 3, los Denali 0. Por supuesto no podría ser de otra forma. Los Denali ríen nerviosos.

—Tengo a los mejores padres del mundo —sonrió con orgullo.

—Y nosotros a la mejor hija ¿verdad Esme? —se dirige con cariño a mi madre.

—Por supuesto amor, sería un idiota el hombre que no vea la hermosa niña que tenemos y aún más bella su alma —¿entendiste la indirecta? Pienso irónicamente.

Los demás miembros ocultan la molestia con una sonrisa, no es que puedan ponerse con mis papás o terminarían de patitas en la calle.

¿Podría vengarme de ellos? No tienen ninguna culpa, pero no es justo que sigan viviendo de arrimados o al menos el nuevo matrimonio.

—Kate, ¿ya tienen su casa? —pregunto con maldad oculta.

—¿Perdón? —se extraña. Eres tonta o que rubia.

—Bueno con perdón de mis tíos, mis padres recibieron a la familia Denali cuando tuvieron problemas económicos, creo que la familia Douglas debería irse a su propio nidito —sonrió, mi sonrisa marca hipocresía —¿Cuánto le compraras una casa cariño? —me refiero a Thomas.

—Bueno, Kate no se siente capaz de abandonar a los señores Denali —me responde con curiosidad.

—¡Oh cosita hermosa! —Exageró mi acento —La pequeña Kate no se quiere separar de sus sobreprotectores papis —coloco mis manos en mi pecho.

Noto a mis tíos, Kate y a Robert tensos, les ha sorprendido mi actitud. Pues vallase acostumbrando.

—Esto ha estado muy emotivo —interviene mi tío —¿Les parece si comenzamos? —Pregunta Eleazar —Supongo que regresaran a la oficina — asentimos Thomas y yo.

—Bella, en un par de días celebraremos un spa aquí, estas invitada—me indica Kate.

_¿Estoy invitada a la casa en la que he vivido prácticamente toda mi vida?_

—Gracias querida, pero yo si trabajo no solo espero a mi maridito en casa —sonrió con dulzura, mi padre ríe en voz baja. Me uno a las risas cuando mi papá dice _"esa_ _es_ _mi_ _chica"._

—¡Oh! —contesta la rubia.

—Caíste prima, era una bromita. Lo siento, pero no puedo venir de todos modos —me encojo de hombros con fingido pesar.

—Trabajas mucho —responde mi prima, ¿entenderá que no me debe de responder? ¿es tan idiota?

—Pues sí, imagínate si no lo haría. No quiero ser un parásito para mis padres, soy lo suficientemente mujer para hacerme cargo de mi misma —sonrió con deleite.

_¡Muy bien Bella! No te volverá aplastar._

—Bella, ¿podrías acompañarme por una botella de vino? —se levanta Robert y me tiende la mano.

—Por supuesto cariño —¡Maldita sea!

Nos alejamos, Thomas sostiene mi mano fuertemente que duele, ¿pero qué le pasa?

—¿Porque demonios te estas comportando como una perra con mi familia? —grita fuera de sí.

¿Se atrevió a llamarme perra?

Siento un nudo en mi garganta, mi anterior actitud engreída se ha esfumado.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Sin duda ha sido una mezcla extraña de sucesos y emociones, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por darle a la historia sus follows y favs, además de sus valiosos reviews, espero que se animen y alegren mi día.**

**Tecupi: En realidad esa Bella perra es sensacional, muy pronto la veremos en acción, con respecto a Thomas es posesivo con Bella, pero esta casado con Kate, ¿porque será?**

**Gretchen CullenMasen: Si hasta mi ya me cayo mal Thomas pero asi es el chico ni modos. En un par de capítulos más y veremos totalmente al señorito Edward y a la tirana Bella en acción.**

**Vero: Sin duda veran a Edward en sus aventuras...**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que visitan la historia! Y a los fantasmitas las animo a que se hangan ver con un review.**

**¿Si?**

**¡Besos!**

**Slank**


	8. Capítulo 7: Sensations

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, los distintos personajes que vean y la trama son de mi propiedad.

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

.

.

.

Capítulo 7: Sensations.

Pov Bella

_Tú y yo,_

_Solíamos estar juntos,_

_Todos los días juntos, siempre._

_Realmente siento_

_Que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo._

_No puedo creer_

_Que esto pueda ser el final._

_Parece como que tú lo dejas ir,_

_Y si es real,_

_Bueno, no quiero saberlo._

_No hables._

_Nuestros recuerdos,_

_Bueno, pueden ser tentadores._

_Pero algunos son en su totalidad_

_Muy espantosos._

_A medida que morimos, ambos, tú y yo,_

_Con la cabeza entre mis manos,_

_Me siento y lloro._

_Todo está terminando._

_Tengo que dejar de simular quiénes somos..._

_Tú y yo, puedo ver que morimos..._

_¿Es cierto?_

_Don't Speak - No Doubt_

.

.

.

Nos alejamos, Thomas sostiene mi mano fuertemente que duele, ¿pero qué le pasa?

—¿Porque demonios te estas comportando como una perra con mi familia? —grita fuera de sí.

¿Se atrevió a llamarme perra?

Siento un nudo en mi garganta, mi anterior actitud engreída se ha esfumado.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —aprieto mis uñas contra la palma de mis manos.

—Pe-rra —deletrea, disfruta lastimarme —No sé qué mierda paso con la chica que era mi mejor amiga, pero tú solo eres el cascarón de esa mujer, tú eres una bruja malvada, hace unos minutos disfrutaste lastimando a mi familia pero lo peor es que ofendiste a mi mujer —sus manos aferran mis brazos con fuerza —Pero te exijo que vuelvas y les pidas perdón, de lo contrario vete despidiendo de nuestra amistad, tú elijes —amenaza cruelmente.

Siento como mi corazón se rompe de nuevo en mil pedazos, si su boda me lastimo hasta ese punto, con esa amenaza lo ha destrozado totalmente.

_¿Cómo puedo amar a un monstruo? _

Es momento de romper con ese círculo que lo único que ha hecho y seguirá haciendo es lastimarme si sigo sus órdenes.

Hoy es el último día en el que lloro por ti.

Hoy es el último día en que deseo que vuelvas a mí.

Hoy es el último día en el que me desvivo por ti.

Hoy es el último día en el que te amo

—Pues entonces Thomas, adiós. No sabes cuánto te odio, maldigo el día en el que te conocí en ese jardín de niños y te abrí las puertas de mi vida. No creas que se me pasara por alto decirle a mis padres que me has llamado perra, si eso crees que soy no te decepcionare —me deshago de su agarre y antes de que las insípidas lágrimas abandonen las órbitas de mis ojos, con todo el sentimiento de sus actos y tratos le doy una abofetada y salgo corriendo.

.

.

.

—Me tengo que ir a casa, los veo pronto. ¿Podrían ir a mi departamento mañana? —me refiero a mis padres.

—Vamos al estudio cariño —pide mi papá abandonando la mesa con la mirada atónita de los Denali —mi mamá me abraza mientras nos dirigimos fuera de miradas curiosas.

Prácticamente Esme me sostiene para que no acabe en el suelo, volteó hacia los Denali, los culpables de que mi vida se halla destrozado cuando mi futuro ya estaba escrito.

Veo a Thomas entrar por la puerta de la cocina, su semblante es neutro, no me dice nada.

—Kate, ganaste. Derrotaste a Isabella Cullen, felicitaciones. Disfrutalo porque no volverá a pasar, y te recomiendo que de una buena vez te pongas a trabajar y dejes de estar de zángana —me voy en su contra, no seré la única que salga con heridas en esta guerra.

—Ustedes señores Denali, les pido como miembro de la familia Cullen que abandonen esta casa. Creo que han abusado de mis padres, ellos jamás los correrían pero creo que están más que recuperados de esa crisis económica de hace más de nueve años. Por favor tengan vergüenza y dejen a mis padres en paz —sin necesidad de gritos los pongo es su lugar.

—Y por último, tú Thomas, espero que canalices tus problemas con la ira, y le des el respeto a una dama como un caballero lo debe hacer. Me doy cuenta que tú no lo eres —me refiero a él despectivamente.

—Cariño, vamos al despacho —me sostiene entre sus brazos mi papá cuando se da cuenta que no puedo por si sola.

—Bella... —me llama una voz, que para mí está muerta.

—Si respetas esta casa, no te acerques a mi princesa, suficiente daño le has hecho —entre lágrimas pide mi mamá.

.

.

.

—Tranquila pequeña, ¿dime que paso? —cuestiona Carslie con tranquilidad.

—Peleamos, me dijo cosas que me lastimaron demasiado y no quiero recordarlas —siento las lágrimas caer sin cesar.

—Lo siento tanto mi cielo hermoso, por mi culpa estas sufriendo, debí de tener las agallas de echar a Carmen y su familia, las he elegido por encina de ti —solloza mi mamá.

—No mami, debo de superar esto, no es tu culpa son ellos que se aprovechan de su buena voluntad —limpio mis lágrimas.

—Ellos se irán mi princesa, tus ordenes serán cumplidas y regresaras a tú casa, donde perteneces —promete mi progenitor.

—No padre, debo de empezar de cero. No podría pasar de hoja si me mantengo cerca de lo que me ha dañado. Sera mejor que me aleje por un tiempo, pienso dar un recorrido por todas nuestras sucursales, y ligarme con mis congresos, tomará un tiempo pero será lo mejor —informo mis planes.

—Haz lo que sea mejor para ti, la cadena Carlo's no debe ser un impedimento —señala mi papá.

—Mañana convocare a una junta extraordinaria, les informare que dejare la sucursal por un tiempo —me levanto del sillón donde me han acostado.

—Estaremos ahí para ti —me abraza mi mamá.

.

.

.

Llego a mi departamento y me tiro en el suelo, no tengo más fuerzas para arrastrarme a mi cama, alcanzo mi celular y llamo a mi asistente.

—¿B-bueno? —contesta Gale.

—Edward, necesito que ahora mismo se ponga en contacto con la mesa directiva de Carlo's y los cite mañana para una junta de emergencia, necesito sin falta que estén todos —ordeno.

—C-claro señorita Bella —ruedo los ojos.

—Gracias, ummm —me quedo pensando, ¿podría ser?

—¿A-algo más que n-necesite? —es amable.

—Señor Gale, le pido que lleve su pasaporte y visa mañana a mi oficina y tal vez una maleta grande —sería bueno para su carrera y ver si puedo confiar en él.

—S-saldremos de v-viaje —lo escucho toser detrás de la bocina.

—No hay nada confirmado, le contare mañana. Hoy ya no iré la oficina—cuelgo.

Camino como un zombi, perdida entre los recuerdos del presente y de lo que pudo ser, me dirijo a mi armario, saco una pequeña maleta y coloco solo lo que podría necesitar junto a mis identificaciones.

El reloj marca las 5:15 de la tarde, no puedo encontrar paz, necesito calmarme. Saco un vestido de mi armario, me lo pongo y se a dónde ir.

.

.

.

"Sensations" la palabra de mi últimamente favorito club resalta con letras brillantes.

—Buenas tardes señorita —saludan en la puerta cuando enseñó mi identificación.

Las luces neón me ciegan, mientras entro a la sala de bar, donde solamente se puede bailar, tomar y leve toqueteo.

¡No es lo que quiero!

Sensations es un lugar enorme, en forma de un laberinto pero que siempre encuentras la salida, entre las diferentes puertas que encuentres, detrás de ellas se efectúan diferentes actividades. Por lo que se tienen ocho posibilidades.

La puerta marcada con el número "2" ahí hay una zona exclusiva para homosexuales, donde se practica lo mismo que la puerta "1" donde hay tanto hombres como mujeres.

Caminado unos metros más esta la puerta "3" es una zona de lesbianas, donde no hay ninguna novedad ya que se hace lo mismo que las anteriores salas.

Aquí es la zona donde todo cambia, la puerta número "4" es la "Casa de los amos y sus sumisos" En esa sala los "Amos" visten con prendas de látex, haciendo alarde de su presencia y junto a ellos sus "Sumisos" estos deben de ir vestidos como el amo desee, puede ser que elijan atuendos de látex, atrevidos en caso de las chicas donde exhiban al gusto del amo su cuerpo o en su caso desnudos, con una correa siguiendo a sus dueños, el señor puede elegir que hacer, como y donde, el amo puede pedir una manada frente a los demás dominantes y sus mascotas, y ellos no deben de rechazarlo, o se pueden ganar un buen castigo.

_En absoluto me van las lesbianas o el sado._

Llegamos a la puerta "5" una sala de aprendizaje para enseñar a los candidatos a ser Dominantes y sumisos, donde otros expertos enseñan a los novatos.

Caminamos un poco más cerca del final está la puerta marcada con el número "6" hombres y mujeres que buscan diversión perversa, música sonando al máximo mientras ambos sexos bailan y toman totalmente desnudos, en esta sala que es de las más grandes hay salones privados si quieres menos público, donde no hay problema si prácticas sexo en cualquier rincón, sobre las mesas, en la pista de baile o sobre las misma barra donde se sirven las bebidas.

_No esta noche, pienso._

Puerta número "7" la sala de apuestas. Este es un juego donde participan a lo máximo diez hombres, en ese cuarto hay diversas máquinas, juegos que encontrarías en un casino de las Vegas. En este caso participan tres mujeres, que son las encargadas de las fichas y las bebidas, en el momento que ellos quieran toman a la mujer que quieran y la follan, puedes que los demás hombres tomen a las otras chicas y otros que compartan a una sola. Puede que la chica que más los haya mimado le dé el premio de ser follada por todos los hombres...

Y la octava y última puerta. Es un jacuzzi comunitario, donde hombres y mujeres pueden llegar a disfrutar de relajación y algo más. Al fondo hay varias camas y juguetes sexuales que son nuevos, cualquiera del jacuzzi puede ver lo que se hace, si alguien más se le apetece unirse a la escena puede hacerlo siempre y cuando todas las partes estén de acuerdo y establezcan reglas.

Sin pensarlo entro a esta última puerta, me encuentro con que hay muchos hombres disponibles y mujeres que han encontrado diversión, me observan con curiosidad.

«Todo está como lo recuerdo, anteriormente había entrado a esta sala, como parte de un recorrido para conocer las instalaciones y reglas de cada sala, como bienvenida a los nuevos miembros»

Tiro mis zapatos, los cuales acomodo en un rincón de forma ordenada, bajo la cremallera de mi vestido y este cae al suelo, quedo totalmente desnuda, lo doblo y en mi bolso coloco mi reloj.

Camino con seguridad y de los tres jacuzzi me voy a el último que está solo. Las burbujas con olor a jazmín inundan mis fosas nasales, me relajo mientras me estiro por una copa de champagne, mientras rompo las burbujas.

—¡Hola nena! —me saluda un chico musculoso.

—Hola —saludo concentrada en las burbujas.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño? —se siente muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Sí, no eres mi tipo —tomo uno de los bocadillos que están a mi lado.

Sin decir media palabra se encoge de hombros y se aleja, se va con una morenaza de fuego, espectacular ¿me querían para un trío? Río divertida, las burbujitas comienzan a funcionar.

Las lágrimas se han secado, lo único que me recuerda que el existió es el vacío que siento, una etapa de mi vida ha desaparecido y no sé dónde encontrarlo de nuevo.

—¡Hola hermosa! ¿Te unes a nosotros? —me pregunta un rubio, ojos color grises y cabello color chocolate.

—¿Nosotros? —cuestiono acariciando la piel de mi pecho.

—Sí, ellos —señala a un hombre rubio y a una chica pelirroja.

¿Cuarteto?

—Sip —resalto la 'p' sin pensarlo tomo la botella y salgo. Camino con el cuerpo mojado, pero no importa el calor corporal borra al del agua.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, pues las cosas se ponen un poco más complicadas con los Denali y con Thomas, ¿que opinan de esta situación? Y Sensations... Tengo escrito ya el próximo capítulo, pero temo decirles que dejare esta parte para un Outtake más adelantito, y para las que quieren ver a Edward ya se viene con todo.**

**¡Muchas gracias por colocar a la historia entre sus favs y sus follows!**

**Las invito a que me hagan mi día y me dejen reviews, ¿no creen que merece algunos?**

**Ese es mi paguito, para ver como les va pareciendo la historia.**

**¿Aceptan la invitación?**

**karol 05: Y lo que se viene entre Thomas y Bella, ella no olvidará lo que le ha hecho. Ha perdido todo sentido común por lo que nos podemos esperar lo inmaginable aunque este ultimo no será un santo.**

**glow0718: Si esta Bella es mucho mejor que la anterior, nos agrada a muchas.**

**Tecupi: Sip el señorito Edward salió llorando es que es un chico muy sencible y Bella no ayuda mucho esperemos que le valla bien en lo que se viene porque si no ahora si terminaria en un mar de lágrimas. Thomas se paso un poco con nuestra chica, pero ello no se dejo y miren ahora los Denali, ¿será que se irán? Pues Kate debería de ponerse a trabajar para construir su nidito, dejar atrás a sus papás porque tiene un hombre a su lado; pero parece que este no se conforma con ella, parece que quiere también a Bella.**

**zujeyane: Solo puedo justificar a Isabella que se dejo llevar por el calor del momento; digamos que Thomas es un poco manejable; y sigue a las personas como un perrito faldero y tiene el suficiente dinero para mantener a su familia.**

**Gretchen CullenMasen: Una más que se une al odio por Thomas xD No te culpo, pues esta vez si se paso porque ante todo debio de guardar la compustura porque es una dama y era su amiga... Esperemos que se vallan muy lejos de los Cullen. Pues el matrimonio Denali más que vallan a ser villanos, pues son medio abusivos se dan cuenta que no pagan nada y obtienen sus lujos, veremos como se desarrolla esto.**

**Vero: Owws MI Eddy es una cosita tierna... Thomas perderá más de lo que cree.**

**¡Muchas gracias por dejar sis reviews!**

**¡Saludos!**

**Slank**


	9. Capítulo 8: Adiós mi amor

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, los distintos personajes que vean y la trama son de mi propiedad.

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

.

.

.

Capítulo 8: Adiós mi amor.  
**Pov Isabella.****  
**

¿Te decepcioné o fallé?  
_¿Debiera sentirme culpable o ser juzgado?_  
_Pues vi el final antes de que empezáramos,_  
_sí, te vi cegada y supe que yo había ganado._  
_Así pues tomé lo que con derecho era mío._  
_Me llevé tu alma a la noche_  
_puede que todo acabara, pero no pararía ahí,_  
_estoy aquí para ti si es que tienes interés._  
_Tocaste mi corazón y mi alma,_  
_cambiaste mi vida y las metas de mi vida._  
_el amor es ciego, y eso lo supe_  
_cuando mi corazón se cegó por ti._  
_compartido sueños, y compartido la cama._  
_Te conozco bien, conózco tu olor,_  
_he estado adicto a ti._

_Soy un soñador pero no quiero despertar_  
_No puedes romper mi espíritu - mis sueños te llevas._  
_Y según avace el tiempo, recuérdame,_  
_recuerda todo lo que llegamos a ser._  
_Te he visto llorar, te he visto sonreír._  
_Te miraba mientras dormías._  
_Gustosamente sería la madre de tu hijo._  
_Estaría toda la vida contigo._  
_Conózco tus miedos y sé que eres mio_  
_No puedo vivir sin ti._

_Y aún sostengo tus manos en las mías,_  
_en mis manos al dormir._  
_Y con el tiempo sostendré mi alma_  
_cuando me arrodillo a tus pies._  
_Adiós mi amor,_  
_adiós mi amiga._  
_Has sido él único_  
_Has sido él único para mi._  
_Estoy tan destrozado, amor, estoy tan hundido._  
_Estoy tan, pero tan... destrozado._  
_Llego a mi casa pasada las seis de la tarde, camino rumbo a mi habitación sacando mis ropas a mi paso, me siento muy sucia, dolorida y usada._

_Goodbye my lover - James Blunt._  
_._  
_._  
_._

Sin importar que el agua este fría entro a la regadera, tomo un poco de shampoo, masajeo mi cuero cabelludo con mimo repito el mismo ritual con mi piel. Lavo todos los restos del encuentro en Sensations, no puedo negar que mí cuerpo lo disfruto mucho, compartir sexo con esas personas, fue muy estimulante aun siento como palpita mi clítoris con deseo de más, con cada encuentro siento como mi deseo aumenta, quiero más, no estoy conforme, y no lo estaré... Pero la Bella romántica que busco alguna vez en todos esos libros su ideal, odia en lo que me he convertido...

No la puedo culpar, en estos momentos de soledad necesito a alguien capaz de quererme incondicionalmente.

_¿Thomas?_

No el ya no, rompió los lazos que nos unían, siento un gran resentimiento hacia él, se perfectamente que él no tiene culpa alguna cuando la cobarde de Bella Cullen no confeso sus sentimientos, es lógico que el siguiera con su vida y en cierto punto lo acepto. Pero lo que más me ha lastimado son sus palabras de hoy, defendiendo a una familia que apenas conoce y gritar a la quien ha sido su amiga desde la infancia.

La frescura del agua es relajante para mis músculos adoloridos, a pesar de estar yendo al gimnasio mi condición física es aún algo débil. Ir a Sensatios significa terminar casi muerto, es un estado de coma, pero con una gran satisfacción.

Sin duda la había pasado muy bien, aunque las constantes preguntas sobre el bien y lo mal, no se dejaron de hacer en mi interior.

Pero, ¿porque no?

Soy una mujer soltera.

Con veinticinco años, consiente de mis actos.

Un buen ser humano, lo que eras mis fetiches sexuales no afectaban a terceros.

Ante todo soy independiente, no le debo explicaciones a nadie. Ni pienso que conozcan esa parte oscura.

Mi piel se eriza con las múltiples imágenes que corren en cámara lenta, cada sonido y sensación al rojo vivo, alentando esa hambre crecer y crecer, sin que se vea por algún momento que pueda saciarme de esta sed.

Me doy cuenta que las caricias que me propino han pasado a otro nivel, reconozco las partes sensibles que me hacen desfallecer, temerosa toco mi clítoris con caricias lentas, hacen que tenga que detenerme de la pared deteniéndome con la llave del agua fría. Sé que es la parte de conocerme, explorar cada pedacito de mi anatomía, amando y admirando a la Bella verdadera.

Deteniendo toda acción, cierro las llaves, pasándome las manos por el rostro quito las gotas de agua que me obstruyen la visión.

Creo que la poco cordura que existía en mí se ha evaporado, así que será bueno alejarme de este sitio. Sin más tomo la secadora para mi cabello húmedo, sin duda no me haría mal un cambio de look, tal vez debería de pintarme el cabello o simplemente cortarlo, ya veré que hago con eso.

Me coloco mi pijama de franela, el tiempo se ha convertido en algo frío para estas épocas de verano.

_¡Mañana comienza mi viaje alrededor de las Sucursales de la cadena Carlo's!_

Debería de empacar unas buenas maletas para todo el tiempo que estaré fuera, pero a decir verdad no quiero llevarme nada de esta casa, cada prenda o accesorio que pudiera llevar me recuerda a casa, todo lo que estoy tratando de dejar atrás, ¿así que porque llevar algo? Por lo que decido dejarlo todo aquí, tal vez cuando regrese tenga la mente despejada para saber por dónde empezar a construir mi vida, ¿que sigue después? Sanar, no puedo vivir en una oscuridad eterna por alguien que no vale la pena, ver más allá de la pradera alzar la mirada hacia el horizonte y ¿porque no? Me puedo encontrar la mayor sorpresa de mi vida.

Niego con la cabeza, sí que necesito ayuda especial, pero demacrado orgullosa soy como para admitirlo, pero a la vez lo soy porque se de lo que estoy hecha.

Despidiéndome de cada rincón de casa, de la ropa de mi armario, de los zapatos que me acompañaron a cada paso que he dado, de cada mueble que fue testigo de tan deprimente versión de quien soy, dejando atrás a ese hombre, me encaminó a dormir con la esperanza de que mi tiempo está por venir, solo tengo que salir a buscar mi destino sin estar escondiéndome de él.

Los rayos del sol iluminan la casa de Bella Cullen, que después de tanto pensar sobre lo que ha sido su vida durante los últimos quince años ha llegado a la conclusión de lo cobarde y estúpida que ha sido, el temor por ser rechazada o lo que sintiera no fuese lo correcto es ella la culpable del todo el tormento en que se ha sumergido. Por lo que con el sol saludándola por su ventanal, se levanta con fuerzas renovadas para un último combate con su presente, el cual piensa ganar.

_¡Basta de perder!_

¡Vamos Bella! Es una hermosa mañana de verano, aprovéchalo es irrepetible.

Con ese pensamiento me estiro, es mi último amanecer por mucho tiempo aquí. Sé que cuando regrese podré comenzar a escribir mi propia historia de éxito, de las caídas se aprende y es lo que haré, me levantare con la fuerza que hasta unos pocos días no conocía de mí.

Camino hasta el baño, donde en el espejo observo a la flacucha chica que se refleja en ella, paso las temas de mis dedos sobre las ojeras que se forman, los ojos chocolate que se reflejan son los de una niña asustada por lo que ha vivido y aún más a lo desconocido que esta por explorar, el miedo es visible en ella porque sabe que no contará con mamá, papá o en el peor de los casos con ese hombre que durante años fue su cómplice, el que durante años fue su defensor y no su acusador cono lo vio hace unas pocas horas, pero que sabe que debe de hacer funcionar esas alas que durante mucho tiempo no ha hecho volar por depender de otros.

Tomo mi estuche de pinturas, saco un poco de polvo para ocultar esas horribles marcas de tristeza, ¡vamos Isabella! Eres una mujer de veinticinco años, con una vida por delante, no ese reflejo de una señora descuidada, con cuarenta años y miles de gatos alrededor. Con esa determinación, saco el labial rojo eso le dará vida y coquetería, tomo mis sobras y coloco un poco sobre mis parpados, según me han dicho tengo unos lindos ojos, los cuales son buenos presumir. Cuando estoy satisfecha con la mascarilla para mis pestañas, tomo el cepillo para mi cabello acomodándolo para hacer una coleta en alto, toma un poco de tono esa niña tonta.

Corro hasta mi tocador, busco en los cajones mis estuches de esmaltes para uñas y decido por el color negro, con cuidado comienzo a pasar la brocha por cada una de las uñas de mis dedos, esto no es algo que haga muy seguido, ante todo mi arreglo personal va a corde a las necesidades de Carlo's por lo que por higiene hacia los alimentos evito hacerlo a toda costa, pero por hoy me saltare las reglas que se me han impuesto.

Corro hacia mi Ipod, necesito música para comenzar el día. Buscando por la lista de reproducción me encuentro con _My hups de The Black Eyed Peas._

_(1)They say I'm really sexy,_  
_The boys they wanna sex me._  
_They always standing next to me,_  
_Always dancing next to me,_  
_Tryin' a feel my hump, hump._  
_Lookin' at my lump, lump._  
_U can look but you can't touch it,_  
_If you touch it I'ma start some drama,_  
_You don't want no drama,_  
_No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama_  
_So don't pull on my hand boy,_  
_You ain't my man, boy,_  
_I'm just tryn'a dance boy,_  
_And move my hump._

Al ritmo de la canción comienzo a sacudir mi cuerpo, esperando a que se sequen por completo mis uñas. Muevo las caderas moviendo a la vez mi trasero haciendo baile un poco vulgar para hacerlo en público, la música se apodera de mis sentidos y comienzo a mover mi cabello en un gesto sexy, un show sensual para los fantasmas si es que existen.

Termina la canción por lo que corro hacia el armario, serán las últimas prendas que tomare como una armadura para mi última batalla por un tiempo. Me decido por una camisilla de tirantes blancas, dejando una buena porción de piel al aire, junto a unos pantalones negros con pinzas, tomo unos lindos tacones negros. Frente al espejo de cuerpo completo me desnudo, tomando un poco de crema para hidratar mi piel dejándola reluciente, cada prenda en mi cuerpo siento la carga que está por venirse, él en la junta de información, pero de alguna manera el conjunto me hace sentir segura del paso que estoy por dar.

_¡Charan!_

Luzco muy acorde, sexy, sin que llegue a ser vulgar pero tampoco olvidando que voy a dirigir una una junta con miembros de mi familia y algunos externos dueños de acciones.

Busco en mi armario de bolsos uno acorde a mi sofisticado look. Regreso a mi habitación para buscar las llaves de mi auto, pero me doy cuenta que me hace falta mi reloj. Saco el joyero de mi cajón, y tomo unos anillos, las personas que me conocen saben que amo las argollas sin ninguna piedra u otro adorno adicional, saco una cadenita con un pequeño diamante que lucirá con el escote que llevo, y por ultimo mi adorado reloj, el que un chef siempre debe de llevar en la cocina para checar sus platillos un regalo muy apreciado de parte de mis papás. Una última mirada y me encanta lo que veo.

Tomo mis tarjetas de crédito, chequera, visa y pasaporte, la carpeta que tengo con mis documentos personales y que abren muchas puertas en mi vida, y un rollo de dinero en efectivo por si las dudas, las cuales junto a mi Iphone, Ipod, teléfono de la empresa y maquillaje coloco en una maleta de mano, es lo único que llevaré.

Con mi bolso y maleta doy una última mirada a la pared donde está la cabecera, ahí encuentro mi regalo de cumpleaños de favorito, él cuadro con las fotos de nuestra amistad, los momentos más felices reunidos en un collage. No me puedo resistir y tomo el portarretrato de mi mesita de noche, cuatro fotografías que son mis favoritas, una de nosotros en el zoológico, el cargando un leopardo bebé y yo detrás de él con un gorrito de elefante, otra en disneylandia con orejas de Mimie y Micky respectivamente, una más del reciente aniversario de Carlo's yo sentada en una de las mesas de acero abrazando a un Thomas que esta entre mis piernas, ambos riendo a la lente y una última mi favorita una de él mirando hacia la nada, un semblante pensativo y con el sol iluminando su rostro.

_¡Me odio por ello!_

_Él enamorado de otra mujer y no cualquiera sino su esposa._

_Él gritándome._

_Él rompiendo mi corazón, aunque reconozco que no fue su culpa._

_Y yo amándolo a pesar de todas las adversidades._

_¿Puedo ser más masoquista?_

Olvidando mis debates coloco el portarretrato en la maleta de mano sin pensar en los planes que tengo para el futuro, en algún momento lo superaré y dejará de doler.

O al menos eso deseo...

—¡Buenos días chef Bella! —sonríe la recepcionista.

Noto la admiración de todos en el lugar, no están acostumbrados a verme tan arreglada. Sonrío todos a mi paso, mientras ellos se inclinan ante la dueña de sus traseros, entro en el ascensor con sus miradas fijas en la piel que se asoma.

_1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10_

—¡Buenos días chef Bella! —saluda el asistonto Newton. —Luce muy linda este día —muestra sus dientes blancos en una sonrisa más falsa que nada.

—Gracias.

Sigo mi camino, saludando a las personas que caminan por el piso, hasta que llego a la puerta de mi oficina. Md quedo embelesada mirando la placa que dice:

_Chef Isabella Cullen._  
_Presidenta de Carlo's Cocine._

Acarició las letras con mucho cariño, porque ante todo la profesión que elegí es mi pasión en la vida, no puedo imaginarme haciendo otra cosa que no sea estar en este negocio, que alimenta mi corazón llenándolo de alegría. Retomo mis cabales, y entro a mi oficina, dejo las cosas en uno de los sillones, caminando hasta mi escritorio. Prendo mi laptop, para checar los emails que tenga en la cuenta.

—Bue...bue...nos días señori...rita Bella.

Alzó la cabeza hacia la voz y me encuentro con mi asistente con una charola en mano, con mucho cuidado camina trayendo mi bebida matutina.

Milagro... El señor Gale camino sano y salvo con mi desayuno.

—Es...es...pero que no ha...ya problema.

_Malteada de chocolate... Bien._

_Rebanada de pay de queso... Genial._

_¿Una margarita rosa?_

—Todo está perfecto Edward, ¿tiene listo la sala de juntas?

Doy un sorbo a la malteada, sabe delicioso.

—Claro señorita, está todo listo. En veinte minutos están citados todos, saben que deben de estar temprano —su mirada esta fija en su agenda.

_¿Dónde quedo su tartamudeo?_

—Eso está muy bien, siéntese por favor —señalo la silla frente al escritorio —Como sabe iré a visitar todas nuestras sucursales que tenemos en varias ciudades y en el extranjero, no sé cuánto tiempo nos tomará ello. Necesito una mano derecha, y usted podría aprender mucho, sé que no le estoy dando tiempo para pensar, encabezare la junta y saliendo está el Jet esperándonos, si usted decide quedarse lo entenderé y mandaré a recursos humanos moverlo a otra área. Deme su respuesta para más tarde, puede ir a tomar el aire muchas gracias —señalo la puerta.

Camina con la mirada en el suelo. Su atuendo de hoy es una camisa blanca o al parecer eso era antes de hacerse amarillenta junto a un chaleco café con dos franjas beige, con una bufanda con los mismos tonos de su suéter, pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir cafés, al parecer siente mi mirada porque voltea, de inmediato continuo con mi trabajo en la computadora y esa baja defensa hace que se golpee la cabeza contra la puerta.

Sofoco una risita mordiéndome el labio, ¿porque rayos le pasa eso?

Sobando su frente sale de la oficina, es cuando comienzo a reír con toda libertad.

—Mi hermosa chica, ¿cómo estás mi niña?

Mi papi me recibe con un gran abrazo, llenándome de besos entre mi cabello. Mamá se une a nuestro abrazo, mientras besa mi hombro desnudo.

—Muy bien papito, todo va estar bien.

—¿Te iras de viaje? —pregunta mamá, odio verla triste.

—Si mami, es lo mejor. Pero todo por el bien de la cadena y que disfrute de nuevos aires.

—Todo por tu bien mi Bella, te extrañare mucho.

—Los amo, prometo cuidar muy bien cada una de las sucursales, espero nunca defraudarlos —los abrazo con fuerza, siento un nudo en la garganta.

—Buenos días señores.

Retomamos nuestro gesto de dueños, asintiendo en cada saludo que el personal de finanzas y demás oficinas nos otorgan. Cada uno toma su asiento, es lo mismo que hago yo.

—Buenos días —escucho esa voz de concertista.

A toda costa resisto la tentación de alzar la mirada, me hago tonta revisando una de las carpetas con los números de estos últimos meses, con balances de todas las sucursales con números detallados que los he estudiado en días anteriores.

La silla de mi lado derecho es removida, llegando a mi olfato ese aroma que él solo tiene. Me remuevo en mi asiento incomoda, cuando noto la entrada del señorito Gale, hace que me relaje cuando lo veo sentarse en el rincón con su tablet en mano.

—Buenos días a todos —saludo con voz firme —esta junta extraordinaria es para hacerles llegar antes de tiempo los balances del mes, como verán la cadena Carlo's va viento en popa, y por ello como presidenta tome la decisión de hacer una visita a cada sucursal, verificar los números que se nos hace llegar y dar un rondeo por nuestras cocinas, como saben en la mayoría de nuestras sucursales tenemos las tres estrellas pero siempre vamos por más y mi objetivo es ir por la cuarta, además de recibir una propia que abale la calidad que tengo como chef internacional pero esa es otra historia —me levanto de mi silla —Por lo que la presidencia quedaría sola, asi que voto porque elijamos a un simplemente en mi ausencia por lo que sugiero que el señor Douglas sea mi sucesor interino en lo que regreso al cerebro de Carlo's. Así que les pido que votemos levantando sus manos. ¿Cuantos a favor?

Los cinco directivos de siete votan por él, yo no lo hago, solo lo sugerí por su conocimiento de la empresa.

—Excelente señores, espero que no tengan alguna pregunta o algo por el estilo porque un vuelo me espera —comienzo acomodar mis cosas. —Señores, muchas gracias por su tiempo y nos veremos pronto.

Sin más todos se levantan de sus asientos, despidiéndose a su paso y con Esme y Carslie despidiéndose lo lejos, es lo que normalmente hacemos los Cullen que odiamos las despedidas, nos da por llorar como magdalenas y no es algo agradable, por lo que lo preferimos hacer así.

Olvidándome que Thomas me mira fijamente tomo mis cosas, dispuesta a salir de la oficina sin ninguna otra herida.

—Muy considerada Bella, muchas gracias por dejarme a cargo de la cadena.

—Dáselo a los directivos, ellos votaron a tu favor. —Me encojo de hombros.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te iras?

—Lo que tome necesario, no apresurare las cosas. —Sostengo la mirada a esos bellos ojos que tiene.

—¿Tienes algo más que decir? —cuestiona serio.

—¿Perdón?

Se a lo que se refiere, primero muerta a "disculparme".

—Bella... Bella... Bella... Espero que recapacites, puede que aún acepte tus disculpas para mi familia pero en especial para mi mujer —escupe.

—Querido, puede tu mantenida esposa, Eleazar, Carmen y tú esperar sentados. Solo dije la verdad, incomoda ¿cierto? —sonrió con maldad.

Sin más camino hacia la puerta de mi oficina, cuando una mano me toma violentamente del brazo.

—Suéltela, ¿acaso no sabe los modales para tratar a una señorita?

Esa voz tan decidida. ¿Puede ser?

Volteó al rincón de la sala, donde un señor Gale ve furioso a una Thomas anodado por la intervención de mi asistente.

—Señor no se entrometa en asuntos ajenos, lárguese y déjeme a solas con la señorita —responde de una manera brusca.

—Usted no es mi jefe, sigo órdenes de la señorita Cullen.

_¿Enserio que este es mi asistente tartamudo?_

A caso me fui a una distinta realidad.

—Señor Gale necesito que hablemos de nuevo. Señor Douglas cuide muy bien de Carlo's espero encontrarla de pie, carga con la confianza de todos los socios.

Continúo mi camino hacia mi oficina, con una breve mirada a su dirección, sus orbes ya no son las mismas que decía conocer.

—Edward necesito su respuesta, ¿viaja o no?

Sus manos se retuercen con fuerza, sus mejillas se han acalorado y el pulso de su cuello salta a la vista.

—La-la acompaña-re se-se-señorita —sonríe con timidez.

_¿Será que hago bien?__  
_  
—Espero que traiga su equipaje —camino hacia mis bolsos —Por cierto muchas gracias por su defensa en la sala de juntas. —agradezco.

—¿A dónde viajaremos? —pregunta temeroso.

—Primera parada Londres Inglaterra.

Su boca se abre formando una O prefecta.

No sé si reír o ahorcarlo por su inocencia.

Notas:  
(1)Ellos dicen que soy muy sexy,  
Los muchachos quieren sexo conmigo,  
Ellos siempre se paran junto a mí,  
Siempre bailando junto a mí,  
Tratando de sentir mis nalgas, nalgas.  
Mirando mis bultos, bultos.  
Puedes mirar pero no puedes tocar,  
Si las tocas empezaré un drama,  
Tú no quieres drama,  
No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama  
Así que no tires de mi mano,  
Tú no eres mi hombre muchacho,  
Yo solo estoy tratando de bailar muchacho,  
Y mover mis nalgas.

* * *

**¡Hola nenas! Pues trayendoles un capítulo más de esta historia, ¿que les pareció el capítulo?**

**Quisiera disculparme por no actualizar el Domingo como lo vengo haciendo, pero tuve un día complicado.**

**Apartir de ahora se me acabaron mi colchonsito de capítulos, por lo que la próxima actualización la dejare para él próximo 14 de Septiembre, para ponerme a escribir.**

**Si quieren saber fechas de publicación, nuevos proyectos y más; pueden unirse a nuestro grupo de Facebook Paola Slank, a mi facebook Anne Waters y en Twitter como Paola Cepalee, o pueden ir directo a mi perfil a los links.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs!**

**Tecupi: Toda la razón contigo nena, pero esto es un completo enrredo que durara durante unos muchitos capítulos, si nuestro Edward entrará en acción, ¿fácil? No lo creo con el caracter que se carga Bella, esperemos que encuentren un punto medio.**

**jacqueline2510: Gracias nena, pues aquí comienza el tiempo de Edward.**

**annhi: ¡Hola Anahí! Pues que te puedo decir si lo has hecho tú, una más del club odiemos a Thomas.**

**Gretchen CullenMasen: Pues como leiste creo que no lo corrió y le dió el poder de Carlo's, pues tu puchero funciono porque ya se viene el equipo Edward y Bella, pasaran tiempo a solas.**

**Vero: Aquí con nuevo capítulo, pues ya se viene el roce xD Nah esperen un poco, ni siquiera se conocen a fondo y Edward le tiene miedo a ella.**

**Pues muchas gracias por leerme, casi lo olvido. Algunas personas me han dicho que no les gusta que Edward tartamude pero eso tiene una larga historia que con pasiensia les hare un Pov Edward, y ¿porque no? Un Pov Thomas.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Slank **


	10. Capitulo 9: Señorito Edward, un enigma

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, los distintos personajes que vean y la trama son de mi propiedad.

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

.

.

.

Capitulo 9: Señorito Edward, un enigma.

Pov Bella

_Y nunca seremos de la realeza_

_no va en nuestra sangre. _

_Ese tipo de lujos no es para nosotros, adoramos un tipo diferente de alcohol. _

_Déjame ser la jefa,_

_me puedes llamar reina puta, _

_y chico, seré la jefa, seré la jefa, seré la jefa, seré la jefa._

_Déjame ser la fantasía. _

_Mis amigos y yo hemos roto el código, _

_contamos los dólares en el tren camino a la fiesta, y todo el mundo que nos conoce sabe que no tenemos problemas con ello, no vinimos aquí por el dinero. _

_Déjame ser la jefa,_

_me puedes llamar reina puta, _

_y chico, seré la jefa, seré la jefa, seré la jefa, seré la jefa._

_Dejame ser la fantasía_

_Lorde- Royals.._

_._

_._

_._

Londres Inglaterra

Pasada la media noche llegamos al Aeropuerto Heathrow, pasamos por las bandas de migración para posteriormente ir a recoger nuestras maletas. Respiro profundamente cuando me doy cuenta que he dejado una etapa atrás para comenzar una nueva etapa de mi vida. Para todos aquellos que no conocen la historia que tuve con mi viejo amigo no pueden llegar a comprender del porque todas esas lágrimas y amargura que ha embargado mi corazón desde que lo vi decír _"Si, acepto", _muchas de aquellas personas que presenciaron el desastre de mi cumpleaños murmuran detrás de nuestras espaldas y ¿saben que? No me interesa en absoluto; solo yo se con cuanto equipaje cargo y nadie me va a detener para dehascerme de él, estoy más que decidida a dejarlo ir, a pesar de los malos tratos y palabras hirientes, me hace feliz saber que él es feliz a su manera.

Ahora lo único que importo soy yo, vengo a renovar las fuerzas para seguir este largo camino llamado vida y la fuerza que me caracteriza se impondrá como todo lo que hago, vengo en busca de nueva aventura y ¿porque no? Encontrar algún inglés que me admiré y se derrita por mis huesos, le costará pero el que le corresponda valdrá la pena.

—Se-se-ño ir ta Cullen, el-el ta-xi-xi nos espera; ¿la a-a-yudo con su ma-mal-leta? —Señala con su mirada mi maleta de mano.

—No muchas gracias Edward, pues vamos entonces... Usted a dormido muy bien y eso no quiere decir que los demás no estemos cansados. —Le reprocho aunque ha sonado más rudo de lo que he querido, sus mejillas se tiñen de escarlata porque sabe muy bien a lo que me refiero.

Durante nuestro vuelo, tuvimos asientos continuos, parece ser que el señor Gale se sintió muy cansado por lo que decidió tomar una ciesta, solo que eligió como su almohada mi hombro. Al principio me causo mucha gracias su cara al descansar por lo que maldosamente saque mi cámara fotográfica y tome una _selfie _con el señorito Gale, aunque no revelare nunca esa acción, pero luego se convirtió molesto cuando intente dormir pero sin éxito debido a la posición.

—Lo-lo siento mu-mu-cho señorita Cu-cullen. —Edward comienza a retocer sus manos en evidente estado de nerviosismo, ¿donde esta él chico que mando a la mierda al segundo al mando de Carlo's? Ese es el hombre que deseo ver, aunque no oculto que me hace gracia la inocencia que ahora posee.

—¿Porque no mejor camina? Vamos señor Gale, mañana iniciaremos un extenuante trabajo y conocerá lo que es estar con la Chef Cullen en acción y usted será mi Sous-chef. ¿queda claro?

Asiente tímidamente.

Con el amable taxista colocando las maletas de Gale en la cajuela, le hago saber a donde nos dirigimos. Eso me hace recordad que no le he hecho saber a Edward sobre nuestro hogar aquí en Londres, y con ello comenzamos a recorrer las bellas calles de mi ciudad favorita en el extranjero.

—¿Señor Gale?

—¿Señorita Cullen? —Sonrió con ironía sobre el rumbo de nuestra trivial conversación.

—Como sabrá estaremos aqui por una temporada algo larga, ¿cierto? —mueve la cabeza en gesto afirmativo. —Los dos nos alojaremos en un Penthouse que mis padres tienen aquí, usted es mi mano derecha asi que lo necesito a donde quiera que valla, prácticamente será mi sombra, ¿queda claro? —Asiente. —Usted tendrá su propia habitación, baño, tendrá una pantalla, reproductor de música, vídeo y una consola de vídeo juegos, armario y todos los servicios necesarios como internet, teléfono y cable. Solo compartiremos la sala de estar, el estudio y la cocina. ¿alguna objeción?

—No se-señorita, mu-mu-chas gra-gra-cias por su hos-pipi-ta-talidad —su labio se curva en una cálida sonrisa, produciendome envidia esa paz que erradia a pesar de su evidente inseguridad.

—No es nada Edward y por favor llamame Bella, pasaremos largos meses solo tú y yo asi que debe existir esa confíanza, somos equipo apartir de mañana y necesito que confies en mí porque yo creo en la eficiencia de su trabajo, no me defraude. —Nos vemos interrumpidos cuando llegamos al edificio Cambridge House, espero algunos minutos en resepcion a Edward para que saque sus maletas y cuando lo hace ambos entramos al elevador.

—Mañana te entregaré un juego de llaves por si las necesitas; soy una mujer muy estricta con la limpieza y orden espero que nos podamos entender en ese aspecto. —Llegamos al ultimo piso del edificio. —Ya lo hablaremos mañana temprano, ahora sigame. —Asi lo hace, llegamos hasta la puerta del que sera nuestro hogar... —lo hago pasar cuando logro abrir la cerradura, dulce hogar. —Bueno Edward este será nuestro apartamento mientras nos quedemos aquí, sientase libre de usar cualquier cosa que encuentre aquí, dejeme acompañarlo para que se instale. —Ambos subimos por las escaleras de vidrio hasta que llegamos a la segunda planta. —Aquí podrá utilizar el despacho y la biblioteca que están en las respectivas puertas que ve al fondo. Subamos un piso más para que lleguemos a su habitación. —me hace caso en completo silencio, admirando los nuevos arreglos que mando hacer mamá en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas cuando se entero de mi estancia por una larga temporada o al menos que no encontremos ninguna anomalía lo cuál lo creo imposible.

Caminamos hasta que nos topamos con una puerta de madre, abriendo la puerta hago pasar primero al señorito Edward y su rostro me lo dice todo; de nuevo aparece esa o perfecta formado por sus labios, pero realmente no es una habitación del otro mundo. Una cómoda cama _King Side, _pantalla de plasma de cincuenta pulgadas en la pared junto otros aparatos para su diversión fuera de horario de trabajo, una pared con un enorme ventanal con vista a la ciudad y eso que no ha visto el cuarto de baño con bañera y una enorme ducha. ¿Porque le sorprende tanto? No es más que un cuarto sencillo...

—¿Hay algo que no le parezca Edward? —lo interrogó, no se me ocurre cuál pueda ser su sorpresa o molestia.

—No-no Be-bella —sus mejillas se pintan de un color rosa, ¿todo por tutearme? —Pen-pen-se que dormiría en-en un si-sillón, mu-mu-chas gra-gra-cias por su a-a-mabi-li-li-dad. —sonríe con verdadero agradecimiento, eso me causa un grn impacto porque para mi el señor Gale es un completo enigma.

—No es nada Edward, bueno me iré a dormir, si necesita algo de comer la despensa esta surtida supongo que sabes cocinar, ¿cierto? —Ironizó, por supuesto que sabe por ello es un chef y según lo que vi de los mejores de su generación. —Descanse y mañana necesito que visitemos la sucursal, lo necesito abajo a las 6:30 a.m. para que almorzemos y salgamos para ver que desatre tienen, pues entonces hasta mañana.

Lo dejo en medio de su habitación, cansada y emocional por este nuevo reto al que me enfrentó, revisó el vestidor y me doy cuenta que mamá es un amor, ha hecho llenar mi closet con ropa nueva toda ella con etiquetas y que decir de las interminables filas de zapatos y bolsos, canino hasta un rincón donde encuentro con mis filipinas y mi uniforme de Carlo's tanto los normales como los de gala cuando se presenta algún importante evento. Todo lo ha pensado a la perfección, ke encuentro conmovida con el gesto protector de Esme siempre al tanto del bienestar de su familia.

Revisando la hora de casa me doy cuenta que para ellos apenas es de tarde, por lo que no dudo en marcar el número mi amada casa.

—¿Bueno? —Reconozco esa voz, me hace querer saltarle encima y arrancarle esa estúpida cabeza rubia.

—Podrías pasarme a mis padres Kate, por favor. —Ruedo los ojos exasperada, no me interésa cruzar ninguna palabra con ella.

—Prima, ellos no se encuentran salieron a cenar con mis papás. —Supongo que es una maniobra desesperada para poder seguir gozando los beneficios de ser parte del clan Cullen, ahora que estoy aquí no me interesa. —¿Deseas hablar con mi esposo? Esta aquí a mi lado...

—No muchas gracias, ya me comunicare yo mañana. ¡Hasta luego! —aunque prefiriria un hasta nunca.

—Adiós prima, ¿quisieras dejarles algún recado? Por cierto¿donde estás? Según se que te fuiste de vacaciones. —¿vacaciones? ¿enserio? No soy como tú Kate, yo si trabajo por mi familia.

—No gracias, yo me comunicare con ellos mañana y no es un viaje de placer estoy en equis ciudad por trabajo.

—Pues deberías aprovechar y a lo mejor te ligas algún guapo extranjero.

—Ya me he follado a varios hombres de distintas nacionalidades no creo que halla algo que necesite por ahora. —Cuelgo realmente cabreada por haber escuchado su irritante voz.

Saco un pantalón de chandal y una playera, con mi pijama en mano llego hasta el baño donde encuentro todos los accesorios de higiene bucal nuevos y listos para que los utilize, después de tanto tiempo en el avión se siente muy bien tener la boca limpia.

Corro las cortinas de la habitación dispuesta a caer a los encantos de mi enorme cama y sus colchas calientitas, pero antes para alejar a los fantasma que suelen visitarme en las noches, coloco aquel portaretratos que me ha acompañado por varios años, lo sé, apesar de sus duras palabras me niego a creer que nuestra amistada esta rota, con el tiempo lo superare pero por ahora me conformo que apesar de las distancia el hombre que amo me cuida contra los moustruos.

.

.

.

—¿Edward?

—Buenos días Bella, el desayuno esta listo solo te espero y al momento que mandes nos marchamos a la empresa —muy concentrado el señorito Gale bate masa para _Hot Cakes, _y por ello no tartamudea.

Ahora que lo analizo las bastas ocasiones en las que ha podido unir una frase cuerente, ha sido cuando me encontraba en peligro por que mi amigo me sujetaba sin delicadeza y lo amenazó, y otras ocasiones como esta el no me mira de frente por lo que parece cómodo con ello. ¿Será una afección nerviosa o algo clínicamente comprobado?

—Sus hot cakes los quiere con ¿mermelada, cajeta o leche condensada?

—Con mermelada y leche condensada estaría bien, muchas gracias Edward —el olor de su masa es deliciosa que decir de los huevos con jamón y pan tostado que ha preparado, junto a un licuado de plátano recien hecho. —doy un bocado a los huevos con jamón... ¿que demonios? ¿Como logra que tengan esa consistencia tan jodidamente rica?

Mordiendo el pan tostado, Edward llega a la barra de la cocina con una montaña de hot cakes, de se me hacen agua la boca y más con los frutos rojos con que los adorno. Le sobrio con verdadero agradecimiento y ¡maldita sea! Me engordará con todos esos postres que sabe hacer.

—Edward esto es delicioso, ahora me parece entender porque fue uno de los mejores chef's de su generación, creo que incluiremos en los desayunos algunos de estos alimentos. Señor Gale confiese, ¿Que le pone a la harina de los hot cakes? ¿Qué le pone a los huevos cuando los bate? Confiese sus secretos.

—Son-son se-se-cretos de mi a-a-buelita, de-de e-e-lla mi-mi a-amor por la co-co-cina y prin-princi-pal-meente de-de los postres. —se encoge de hombros totalmente apenado por mis elogios a su manera de cocinar.

Pero eso es lo que sucede cuando alguna persona me sorprende con sus secretos culinarios, las historias detrás de ese amor por la cuchara y sartén, obviamente el mío viene de mis papás, la mayoría de las vacaciones me la pase con ellos cortando los vegetales y frutas, mientras ellos al mando de la cocina eran elogiados por tan maravillosas creaciones. Así que después de terminar mis estudios como trabajadora social condición que me pusieron mis padres para poder posteriormente ir a una escuela de cocina de catering, el camino no fue fácil y más para mi teniendo como sombra a los dos mejores chef's del mundo según una revista culinaria. Pero los pude superar o al menos la misma publicación lo afirma, así Esme y Carslie se retiraron del negocio dejándome al mando del timón. Debo de decir que este trabajo hace que mi vida tenga razón de ser, yo me he entregado a Carlo's totalmente por lo que no soportaría un fracaso a lo que mejor se hacer.

—Supongo que con el tiempo me revelara sus secretos; quien dice que yo no pueda revelarle mis secretos cuando me vea en acción. —le guiño un ojo, por lo que su sonrojo es profuso y eso me provoca una gran carcajada. —Gracias por el desayuno Edward, supongo que será bueno turnarnos en las mañanas así que el siguiente es mi turno.

—Cla-claro Be-bella.

Me permito verlo de pies a cabeza; parece que a mi mamá nada se le escapo ya que veo que lleva un parecido uniforme al mío con su nombre grabado en cursivas; el logotipo de Carlo's y la bandera del país al que pertenecemos, además de ello veo que lleva más insignias como un broche en forma de pastel. Posiblemente su mamá lo puso para él en su equipaje, lindura. Su cabello le cae en ondas sobre su frente pero confió que conozca a la perfección las reglas que se dan en cualquier cocina, sus pantalones son negros al igual que los míos y zapatos de trabajo. Sus viejas gafas las ha cambiado por unas _Ray-Ban _de montadura negra y lo sorprendentemente es que lo hacen lucir muy diferente al despistado Edward que se golpea a cada paso que da por ahí.

Termino mi enorme desayuno quedando totalemente a reventar; si no fuera porque tengo que ir a correr traseros de la empresa me quedaría sentada en el sillón viendo alguna pelicula, corriendo a la habitación termino de ponerme mi uniforme, tomo mi maletín de mano donde coloco documentos importantes y mi laptop, además de cargar mi mochila donde viene un cambio de ropa en caso de ser necesario. Mi cabello va perfectamente fijado en una cebolla con trenza, coloco un tanto de fijador para esos cabello rebeldes que se niegan a ser aplacados... Quedo conforme con resultado, poniéndome mi reloj y mi celular en mano salgo para encontrame con mi sous; espero que sea de aguante no quisiera que se pusiera a llorar por la presión que es estar al mando de la tirana Chef Cullen.

—¿Listo Edward? —No lo veo por ningún lado, hasta que aparece saliendo de la cocina limpiandose las manos con una toalla.

—Si, se-se-ñori-ta-a —toma de la mesa de estar lo que es su maletín y una mochila. Estamos vestidos de la misma manera y su mochila es igualmente negra, ¿mamá nos puso las mismas mochilas? Parecemos unos jodidos gemelos. —¿La-la a-ayudo co-con sus maletí-tines? —No ea para tanto, no seas una abusiva con Edward.

—No se preocupe puedo con esto, mejor cuando vallamos de compras al mercado me ayuda con las cajas, ¿vale? —camino hacia la puerta deteniendome a la repisa donde tomo las llaves del coche y casa.

Nos encontramos con que el ascensor esta fuera de servicio, por lo que directamente comenzamos con nuestro descenso de doce pisos hasta poder llegar al estacionamiento; totalmente exhausta llego hasta donde me espera mi camioneta, perfecta para una mañana en el mercado y llevar todas las legumbres hasta Carlos's. A lado de mi camioneta roja se encuentra una blanca, por ordenes de mi madre le ha comprado una para la comodidad del señorito Edward en caso que desee ir a pasearse a lado de una Londinesa, palabra expresas de Esme.

—¿Ve esa camioneta blanca Edwad? —asiente. —En nombre de Carlo's Cousine y mis papás, ese auto es para usted en caso de que desee dar un paseo por la ciudad, se que desconoce donde se encuentra casa lugar como para que usted viaje solo y como se lo exprese ayer, usted como mi mano derecha será mi sombra, así que iremos y vendremos en el mismo auto hasta que usted conozca la ciudad. ¿vale? No quiero percanses, odio culquier cosa o detalle que pueda salirse de mi control, ha llegado el momento Edward conocerá a la chef Cullen; como se lo dije en su entrevista de trabajo usted me quedrá maldecir por lo que no tengo remordimiento alguno, confió que ese graduación con honores sea sufiente para aguantar mi ritmo de trabajo, pero no lo agobio más lo verá cuando ruede la primera cabeza y esa es la del Chef Phill, estoy segura que ha hecho malos movimientos y por ello las constantes caídas de esta sucursal. Usted no se achique cuando el chef se intente poner en un papel agresivo yo lo respaldo, cualquier anomalía que encuentre en esa cocina hagamelo saber sin temor a lo que pueda pensar, eso no tiene importancia alguna. Vamonos ya antes de que arruinemos el dia de el restaurante —con gesto concentrado me espera a que quite los seguros de las puertas, antes de que pueda abrir mi puerta, su mano se interpone para hacerlo por mi, quitando de mis hombros la mochila y el maletín.

_Parece que los modales gentiles de los ingleses lo lleva en las venas._

—_Gracias Edward. —sin mirarme a los ojos, cierra la puerta cuando estoy completamente adentro, mientras rodea el auto en un caminar seguro y sin titubeos, abriendo la puerta trasera izquierda para colocar las mochilas y maletines. Hasta que se sienta en el sillón del copiloto._

_Sintonizo la radio, donde a una gran hora informan que se acercara un frente frío por lo que se esperan nevadas durante la tarde-noche, por lo que recomiendan salir abrigado y con el equipo necesario de limpieza en caso de tener un auto._

_Magnífica forma de comenzar el día, sin suéter y heladas durante la tarde..._

Mientras me maldigo internamente, observo detenidamente al señorito Gale que parece maravillado con el paisaje, de esta lujosa ciudad. Recuerdo lo extaciada que estuve cuando a los dieciocho años viaje con mis papás para un congreso, me tome la típica foto con los Beefeaters de la guardia real británica, posee que con la reina de cartón que estaba fuera del palacio de Buckingham y me subí al London Eye en un recorrido de media hora dond tuve media hora para captar bellas postales, las cuales envíe para mi mejor amigo...

—Es linda la ciudad, ¿cierto? —decido hacerle esas preguntas al señorito Gale, para que no sienta tan fuera de lugar; lo que menos quiero es ahuyentarlo y tratar de conseguir alguien eficiente entre tntos ineptos que consiguen irritarme.

—Si, jamás había salido del país y ahora es un sueño. —mira por la ventanilla, con verdadera sorpresa.

Lo entiendo, así fue como me sentí cuando viaje a Australia hace algunos años me divertí como enana cuando me subí a la montaña rusa más alta en el mundo. Momentos entrañables... A lado de _él... _Por fin abro los ojos, ¿Como no enamorarme de él? Si en esas épocas no tuve más amigos o conocidos porque le dedique toda mi atención y _¿él? _Tenia montones de amigos, citas para follar y novias, _¿Yo que tuve? _Solo la eterna ilusión de que alguna vez el llegará a fijarse en mí, engañandome con _ya vendrá tu tiempo, tú estarás lista para cuando él este listo. Y serás su esposa y madre de sus pequeños... ¿Como pude vivir a base de sueños y migajas? _Tengo tantas ganas de que alguien me de una buena bofetada por lo estúpida que he sido, he desperdiciado lo mejor de mí por alguien que ni siquiera sabe mis sentimientos hacía él.

—¿Es-es-ta bien? —Edward parece notar mi ausencia y me molesto conmigo misma por no prestar atención en la conducción del auto, llevo una vida más como para distraerme por idioteces.

—Pensaba en tonterías Gale, pero no se preocupe.

Asintiendo retoma su atención a la ventanilla, sonrió por la paz que emana, ¿alguien como él tendrá problemas? Supongo que sí, pero parece llevarlos muy bien. Detrás de esa fachada parece haber un hombre fuerte...

Llegamos quince minutos después a Carlo's London después de atravesar un interminable tráfico vehicular, aparcando me doy cuenta que mi lugar reservado esta ocupado por un _Ferrari _las sospechas me hacen reflexionar sobre el posible culpable, quiero ver como tiene a mi cocina, sé que me encontraré con algo espantoso, pero es mejor terminar con ello y encaminarlo.

De nuevo me veo sorprendida por ese gesto caballeroso, llevando mis cosas apesar de mis protestas; sonriendo internamente entro por la puerta principal del negocio, el cuál apenas parece haber abierto, la _maitre _parece sorprendida cuando me ve atrevesar el lugar hasta llegar a la cocina, donde colocamos las mochilas en un locker.

—Buenos días señores —me colocó la piel de la chef, justo como mi sombra Edward observa a todo el personal que parece estar asustados.

_Así los quería encontrar... A la merced de su verduga..._

—_Chef Cullen, buenos días. —Me encara la sous Chef Reneé parece estar muy segura de si misma._

—¿Que tal chef? Pues vine a dar una vuelta sobre mis sucursales, ¿que le parece?

—Pues innecesario mantenemos todo bajo control. Supongo que debe de haber otras sucursales que puedan necesitar de su ayuda, aquí todos estamos bien.

_Algo oculta, no soy estúpida... Vamos a ver cuanto le dura esa confianza..._

—_Me gusta verlo con mis propios ojos y su chef, ¿donde está? _

—Salió a comprar los ingredientes del especial de hoy, usted sabe que ante todo lo natural y fresco. —sonríe con suficiencia.

Asiento, observo la limpieza del lugar, pero me encuentro con una tarja lleno de trastes sucios e incluso veo andar una cucaracha entre ellos...

—¡Buenos días gente! ¿Como despertaron? Yo dormí jodidamente bien; por dios Reneé te ves jodidamente sexy muñeca. ¿Les parece si armamos un buen desayuno? Y servimos hasta la cena, sirve que iré por los especiales del día de hoy más tarde... ¿Porque tienen esas caras de susto? ¿Vieron un fantasma o que?

Hago mi aparición.

—Se-se-ñorita Cullen. —la cara del chef de Carlo's London es un poema.

—¿Que tal Phil? —sonrió con arrogancia.

—¿Que hace usted aquí? —me acusa.

¿Perdón?

—Si no más recuerda que soy presidenta de la cadena Carlo's, puedo ir y venir como me plasca, ¿queda claro? —pregunto bastante cabreada. —Iré a visitar la cocina, ¿hay algún problema? —arqueo una ceja en su dirección.

—Pa-pa-ranada —tartamudea de nuevo, lo cuál me hace recordar a el señorito Edward.

—Chef Phil, le presento al chef Gale viene conmigo desde la sucursal principal de Carlo's; el es mi mano derecha por lo que tiene toda la libertad de hacerle observaciones y acatarlas, ¿queda claro?

_Asiente, puedo sentir su ira._

_._

_._

_._

Imspeccionamos todos los refrigeradores...

Las repisas de condimentos...

Los muebles donde se guardan los trastes, vajillas y cubiertos...

La bodega de vinos y demás licores...

—Se-se-ñorita creo que-que esto es-es-ta des-com-m-puesto —tiene entre sus manos una caja completa de pescado.

—Chef Phil, ¿me puede explicar que desastre tiene? ¿porque ese pescado sigue aquí? Si la etiqueta claramente muestra que esta caducado, ¿cada cuando hacen limpieza en los refrigeradores? —gruño realmente molesta, ¿que demonios han hecho?

—No-no sé, realmente.

_¿Qué?_

—Chef Phil —dirijo mi atención a Edward. —¿Me puede explicar porque se usan latas de verduras? Cuando se supone que se sirve comida gourmet, y si no más le recuerdo que todos los ingredientes que se usan para ese tipo de comida es totalmente natural nada de procesados.

—¿Chef Phil? —estoy fuera de mi cause, ¿como rayos sirven verduras enlatadas? —¡Esta despedido! —larguese de mi empresa.

Salgo arrastrando una caja de frutas podridas.

—No-no se preo-cu-cu-pe yo me-me encar-cargo —El señorito Edward arrastra la caja mientras sobre su hombro izquierdo lleva otra tarja con cortes de carnes.

—Estúpida mocosa usted no me puede despedir, usted no es más que una niña que juega a la cocinita, si me despide la iré acusar con su padre y no creo que le agrade que su mejor chef se valla a trabajar a otro lado. —grita fuera de si, su mujer parece tranquilizarlo.

—Usted Reneé también está despedida, no se atreva amenzarme porque no sabe con quien habla, por mi usted puede irse a trabajar a _Buguer King _y no me importaría. ¡Salga! Y mañana habrá en su cuenta su pago del mes y su idemnización por despido, por mi no le daría nada pero lo amparan las leyes, ¡Largo de mi vista!

—Vas a prender a no dirigirte a mi así, estúpida niña ratonil. —su puño se ve dirigido a mi boca, pero una mano lo detiene.

Tiemblo de miedo por lo que pudo haber sucedido, pero a toda costa reprimo las lágrimas que intentan hacerme perder los estribos. Agradecida miro hacia mi defensor y es el señorito Edward, que su mirada hace que me encoja, furia total.

—En su vida vuelva a levantarle la voz a la chef Cullen; ¿porque no se mete con alguien de su propio tamaño? Ahora tome sus cosas y salga de aquí antes de que llame a la policía. ¡Adiós! —su voz es mortalmente filosa, pero en ningún motivo a alzado la voz.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, desaparecen Reneé y Phill con todos los empleados anodadados por la actitud del sous chef, todos lo miran fijamente y corren despavoridamente a limpiar todo el lugar, llevando al contenedor de basura todo lo que ya no sirve.

—Gracias Edward. —sin pensarlo envuelvo mis manos alrededor de su cuerpo, totalmente agradecida por su trato. Desde ahora prometo no ser una perra con él, los problemas que me aquejan son míos no para desquitarme con Edward.

Haré que sea mi amigo...

* * *

**¡Hola lindas! Primero que nada una GRAN disculpa por hacerlas esperar dos semanas, pero la anterior semana me fue imposible escribir algo por la escuela. Pero apartir de aquí tendrán su capitulo cada semana, ¿que les pareció? Parece que este par comenzará acercarse poco a poco. Gracias a todas por apoyar esta historia y como lo aclamaban el señorito Edward empieza a actuar. **

**Más agradecimientos por dejarme un review en cada actualización, esos follows y favs. **

**jacqueline2510: Pues aquí tenemos más de un Edward defensor, perdona la espera. : Si lo se nena, pero espero que ese poquito de este capitulo te guste, comienza la interacción E&B. **

**Tecupi: Parece que ya no va ser tan agra, solo esperemos que no la agarre de mal humor porque si no esto explotara. Pues Thomas es un hombre enfermamente enamorado de su mujer, pero a su paso lástima a Bella, pero ya verán que poco a poco ese herida comenzara a sanar. Veremos que el karma sera algo perra con Thomas, más adelante. **

**Gretchen CullenMasen: ¡Ya llego el tiempo E&B! Ante todo Thomas ama con su vida la cadena Carlo's jamás defraudaria a todos los que creen en su manejo, asi que de ese lado no se preocupen. Si aqui les dejo un poco más del señorito Edward en su modo protector. **

**zujeyane: Pues si que es un amor Edward; no creo que caiga Thomas mejor que sufra en carne propia lo que ha hecho okno! karol 05: Si ella no es feliz, pero después de la tormenta aparecerá su sol, no olviden eso. **

**Vero: Pues si ese Edward seguro es lindo de ver, pero el tímido es un amor. **

**aleshita-luvs-paramore: Gracias nena, ¿sabes que? Cuando lo corregi me pareció ver ello pero no lo encontré, este capitulo lo escribí cuando fue la Alfombra Roja de The Rover en Los Ángeles y vi a mi chico inglés enfundado en ese traje azul, supongo que mezcle mis ideas, gracia por notarlo. **

**annhi: El Karma comienza a caerle a Thomas y Edward sacando ese carácter que lleva. **

**Nos leemos la próxima semana. **

**¡****Besos! **

**Slank**


End file.
